Music From The Heart
by White Hime
Summary: Kira and the SEED band-boy has retire for one year and move to the city of ORB where Lacus just move to live with her cousin,Shin who has a crush on her.What will happen when Kira meet Lacus?What will Shin do?and who is Kylia that Kira is searching for?
1. Chapter 1

Hai, and thank you so much for reading my SECOND and newest fanfic named Music From The Heart. The main theme in this story is music, other than that is friendship, love, jealousy, revenge and hatred. The story will focus on Kira Yamoto, the leader of the famous band-boys, The SEED. Besides being a musician and a rock star, Kira is also the son of a world number 1 millionaire and the only sole heir. He is extremely rich, smart not too mention good-looking, a drop-dead-gorgeous boy **(all Kira fans scream 'i agree'). **

The other member of the band is Athrun Zala (**of course, where's Kira, there sure to be Athrun),** Dearka Elthman and Yzak Joule. This three is also son of famous people, they are also rich but not as rich as Kira. Lacus will also play major roles in this story. Unlike Kira and the other, Lacus is a country girl, a normal high school girl and doesn't know much about the world but she is extremely smart (don't forget beautiful). Not forgetting Shin, he wills also an appearance in this story.

The others like Cagali, Stellar, Auel, Sting, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Fllay, Milly, Meer and some more will also made an appearance but they will appear in the later chapter. The first 3 chapter is a part1, 2 and 3 because of something that I made on my story, you got to read it to find out....hehehe...sorry about that...Well, hope you guys will like it and please leave a review. Now, on with the story....

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Gundam Seed Destiny character or their songs....I just own this story plot**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Amethysts Meets Sapphire, Part 1**

Colourful beams of lights were everywhere and shouts from exciting fan girls echoes loudly through the night as the world-famous-pretty-band-boys, The SEED finish their last song for the night on a huge stage. The lead singer and also the leader of the band, Kira Yamato bow a few times after finish with his famous song with his other teammates, Athrun Zala with his guitar, Dearka Elthman at the back playing the last note with his drum and Yzak Joule at the other side of the stage with his keyboards.

Loud claps and cheer fills the night air as the music finally stops. The four of them gather at the middle of the stage with the microphone on their hands. All of them are wearing a totally cool black-leather outfit with high buts and cool accessories. The boys flash their awesome and drop-dead-gorgeous-smile, making their fans screams even louder than before.

"Thank you so much! We hope that you all enjoy it" Dearka scream loudly at the microphone, all of their fans scream 'yes' hysterically. With his blonde hair and purple-amethysts eyes, he was label as the playboy-type on the band.

"well everybody, I thank you all for coming here tonight to listen to our music, and with the end of all this, we, the SEED band-boys, finally ended our world tour for this year" Athrun, the gentleman of the group with his dazzling dark-blue hair and sparkling emerald-green eyes say with a smile that can made any girls faint. All of the fan-girls have a heart shape on their eyes as Athrun again smile at them, and some of them even faint looking at him.

"But for now, just quite down and pay attention to what we have to say next. This is very importance" Yzak, the bad-boy type of the band say with his silver-white long hairstyle and cold sapphire-blue eyes , with his serious expression on his face, the huge crow quite down a bit (**only for a bit, it's is a concert, seriously, have you ever been to a quite concert before?)** " we have an announcement to make to the whole world so just hear us out and just shut your mouth, ok?" he say. A hush sound is heard and the huge stadium begins to calm down, but it's still noisy.

The band-boys look at each other, they all knew their next announcement will shock the entire music industrial in the entire world, but they now they just have to say it now or never. The boys look at the brunette haired boy of the band, soon all eyes fall to him. Taking a deep breath, Kira slowly opens his eyes to reveals a beautiful pair of amethysts eyes before announcing the long awaited speech "because of some unexplainable reasoned that we can't tell you, we, the SEEDs will officially take a break from the music industrial for a whole year starting tomorrow"

..................

Dearka lay tiredly on the sofa with Yzak beside him in side a 5-star-hotel-suite. The suite is huge, it got 4 bedroom chambers, 4 bathroom, it's own kitchen, a living room with a cinema-like-flat-screen-television-complete-with-the sound-system-surrounding, a snack bar at one corner and a Jacuzzi. Both of them were tired after a long 6 hours flight on a private jet plane that belongs to Kira's. Athrun who just enter the room with Kira slightly chuckle at the sight of his friends.

He looks at Kira, but the boy just ignores him and went straight to the bathroom. Athrun sigh and went to sit at the sofa opposite of the other two. "You two look as bad as you guys were after that interview about our retirement 2 weeks ago"

"Shut up Zala" Yzak murmur. He has one of his hand cover both of his eyes. "I didn't ask for your opinion so just shut your damn mouth"

"Yeah, don't you fell tired? I mean come on, 6 hours on the plane and just before that we was crowed with those fan and annoying reports again. Give me a break already" Dearka add

"But I don't think you don't mind at all being surrounded by your fan-girls and sexy reporters don't you Dearka?" Athrun say with a huge grin. Dearka look at him and grin.

Yzak lift his head, look at his blonde friend and rolls his eyes _"how did I end up with those guy again?"_ he ask himself

Just then the bathroom door swings open, Kira come out with a different type of clothing, a normal type of clothing to be exact. He is wearing long blue jeans, with a white shirt and a matching blue jacket with a hood to covers his hair and a sunglass. The others look at him; it was weird to see him, Kira Yamato, the famous millionaire son and the sole heir of the business empire that controls 2/5 of the business management in the world, to wear normal clothing like that when he usually wears expensive and designer cloth. Then when he head towards the door, Athrun immediately stand up and stop him.

"hey, hey just wait a minute here" he say while grabbing Kira's left arm "where the hell do you think you're going Kira?" he ask. The other two has also stand up and walk towards them.

"Well, I was thinking to look around the city" he says in a-matter-of-fact-voice. His face was calm like always "I won't be too long, I come back as soon as I done look around the city"

The other looks at him "ok, but we'll coming with you" Athrun say while letting his hand go. Dearka and Yzak nod, but Kira shake his head.

"That won't be necessary. You guys are tired, beside, I don't need babysitters. Nobody even know we're here, there's nothing to worry about" Kira say with a trust-me-and-don't-follow-me type of voice, then he turn around and open the door "just trust me. I won't be gone too long and if my father calls, just tell him I'm sleeping" with that, he disappear.

The other just sigh, Kira can be stubborn at a time but they knew he's right but that doesn't stop them to worry. "You really think we shouldn't follow him Athrun?" Dearka was the first to speak after Kira left. Athrun scratch his head but he nod.

"You hear him; he needs to be alone for now. Just let him go. You know as I do that his words can be trusted" Athrun say while headed towards the sofa he sat earlier. He land heavily and sigh "beside, if he knows that we follow him, he might think that we don't trust him"

"I guess" Yzak say. Both he and Dearka exchange looks before sit opposite Athrun "Athrun, tell me the truth. Do you know why he decided to retire and come here? Dearka and I know that you know the reason why he did all this. Among all of us, he trust you the most, so you must know what is it that bothering him"

Dearka nod in agreement "yeah, tell us Athrun. Kira is also importance to us, without him, none of us will get to be here like now and our family won't be able to taste the luxury now if it wasn't for him. We want to help him too so just tell us, Athrun"

Athrun look at the both of them in the eyes. He knows that he can trust them but Kira told him not to tell the both of them yet until the time comes. "Yeah, I do know. But...sorry guys, I can't tell you. Kira say that he will tell you guys when the time comes. You two just have to wait for it. I'm sure he tells you guys sooner than later. After all, he thought the two of you, me, us all like his family" he smile at his last word. A smile also forms on Yzak and Dearka face.

......

Lacus look at her new surrounding with much interest, she just moving into town to live with her uncle's family. She originally from a countryside, so the sight of the tall buildings and advance technology in the city really amaze her. She smile at the though of seeing her hot-temper cousin again. Her father saw her smile, smile at her.

"I'm really glad you ok with this Lacus. I'm sorry for leaving you with them, but I do want you to further your study here at the city. You will be going to one of the best school in the country, so i really hope that you will work hard" her father says.

Lacus smile sweetly at her father "don't worry about it father. I'll make sure that I'll work hard and do my best at my new school. I just hope that everybody else will like a country-pumpkin like me" she says nervously.

Siegel just smile at her. "Don't worry about it. Just be yourself and I'm sure everybody will love to be friends with you" Lacus nod and smile at him. Hr eyes move to look at her surroundings again. The both of them are riding a car towards her new home. The car come stop at the traffic light. Lacus took this chance to look at the people passing by when her eyes land on a boy. His fingers looks like he was trying to wipe away something in his eyes, then it move away and her eyes meet with a pair of a beautiful purple-amethysts eye. Blue meet purple...sapphire meet amethysts

.......

Kira look around him. He didn't remember much about the city of ORB, the last time he visit the city he was only 7 years old and that was 9 years ago. He bites his lips at that thought, urging the feeling to cry. He was at the middle of the city to cry for god sake. He took off his sunglass and wipe up the tears that was beginning to fills his eyes. He was thankful for the fact that the hood he was wearing can hide his identity from being recognized from the world.

After make sure he wipe all the tears away, he moves his hands away but then his eyes meet with a pair of beautiful sapphire-blue eyes in front of him inside a car. Purple meets blue...amethysts meets sapphire.

The time stops....

In reality, the traffic light turns green and the car that Lacus is riding begins to move. Both eyes never leave each other until Lacus cars pass far away.

Kira was frozen at the sport. He was surprise with the sudden contact. But as he gazes into those beautiful pair of sapphire-blue eyes, a warm feeling come across his whole body, a feeling that he never felt before, but what is it? Kira shake his head _"what am i thinking? Stop it Kira, you here on a mission, it's not as you going to meet her again, whoever she is, so concentrate on the mission will you"_ with that, he wears his sunglass again, glance at his watch that was showing him the time is 3.30 p.m. and then finally walk away towards a nearby neighbourhood.

Lacus gasp, she was surprise with herself. She never looks at someone that way before, especially someone that she doesn't know at all and never meet. But when she saw those beautiful amethyst-purple eyes, she fell as was attracted to it...no, to be drawn by it. She never saw the most beautiful eyes like that, full of mixed emotion, but what type of emotion that she saw on the boy? She thought about it all the way on the ride and didn't even realised when the car stop.

"Lacus honey, we're here. Come on, let's go" her father voice snap her out of her thoughts. She look at her father who already out of the car and was looking at her. She nod before opens the car's door and step out. She looks around her and saw a double-storey house that looks nice and comfortable. She smiles at it, and her smile got even wider when she saw the resident of the house coming out from it to greet them.

"Siegel, I'm glad you make it" say a man who might be the man of the house. He walks toward her father and the both of them exchange hugs and a pad at the back. Lacus smile at them before walks toward them. Seeing her, both of them let go of each other "and this must be Lacus. My, haven't you grow into a fine lady. You look just like your mother, Lacus"

At the mention of her beloved decreases mother, sadness fills her heart. She really do love her mother but she pass away when she is little. She didn't have much memory of her mother, except for the fact that they say she looks a lot like her. She looks at her uncle and knows that he's also missing her; she is after all his little sister. Appear from behind him is his wife and daughter. She smiles at them all "thank you for saying that uncle. It's really good to see you again uncle, and you too auntie. Oh, you must be Mayu? My, haven't you grown...but where is your brother? Where's Sh..."

She didn't manage to finish his sentence when a boy appears from behind her auntie. The boy look at her with his ruby-red eyes while his black-raven hair is messy, meaning he might just woke from the dreamland. Lacus giggle at the sight of him, the boy just glare at her, trying to figure out who she is. He looks at her from head to toe and thought _"pink hair...blue eyes...that smile...I see her before...I know her...but who is she? Crap, who dad said was coming today?"_ then his eyes widen, meaning he finally remembers. He opens his mouth, than close it, but then open it again "you...you're my cousin Lacus, right?" he finally ask, a huge smile appear.

Lacus smile at him and say "my, my...you sure haven't change a bit. It's really nice to see you again...Shin"

........

Kira walks near a black building that was destroyed by a fire incident that took place several years ago. There was nothing left at that place. The place was black and fire marks is everywhere. He looks around and spots a cherry-blossom tree and in his mind, he was seeing two children with brunette hair playing around the tree. Both of them is laughing happily and keep playing until it's finally disappearing. He bites his lips hard. The memory of that place is precious to him but it was somehow painful at the same time because this place is where everything starts and ends. He took out a picture from his pocket's pants and look at it.

Slowly, he whispers to himself "...Kylia"

* * *

So how's that for first chapter?

If some of you guys wonder who Kylia is, well you just have to find out in the next chapter and tell me what you guys think of Shin being Lacus cousin. Forget to mention, everyone is this story is 16 years old

Please leave a review, its importance, seriously because I not only working one this fic only, but others fics too. I also planning too put another 2 fics soon so I will update the next chapter quickly if I got lots of reviews...I was planning to see which of my fanfic got the most reviews, and the fanfic got the most review will be the first fanfic that I will update, I'm so evil...do forgive me for that (making cute puppy dog eyes)

...so don't forget to review people!!!

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up!! Hope you guys like this one too

**Disclaimer: I** really do wish I own the character from anime Gundam Seed Destiny, but sadly I don't….i also didn't own the song that I insert in this chapter**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Amethysts Meets Sapphire, Part 2**

Shin look at the pink-hair beauty sitting in front of him. He had to admit it to himself that Lacus sure has grown from a cute little girl to a beautiful teenager. The last time when he last saw her was 6 years ago, when he was attending Lacus's mother funerals. He still remembers the sad look on her eyes back then, and he knows she still fell sad about it. Both of them was 10 years old back then, still little kids so the both of them get along perfectly. They often spend time with each other, playing together under the sun at the countryside. His family often send him there but he stops goes there after Lacus mother's pass away. Since then, he never saw her again.

But now she is sitting across him on the very same room. A smile appears on his face. He was really glad to see her again. Lacus look at him and smile, making him blush and turns his head away_. "Why the heck am I blushing"_ he though, he look at lacus from the corner of his eyes. Lacus still looking at him, with her head lean down a bit with a cute confuse expression. He blushes into a deeper shade of red.

"Anyway Lacus" he hears his mother say, making the girl look at her and Shin sigh in relieve. He took a glass of orange juice on the table and start drinking it "from now on, you will be going to the same school as Shin, the Destiny High School and if I'm not mistaken, both of you going to be classmate" his mother last word make him choke in his drink.

"What?" Shin asks rather loudly.

"Onii-chan, are you ok?" Mayu, his little sister ask while rubs his back. Shin nod and look at his mother. "Moo onii-chan, you have to be careful next time" she pouts

"Sorry Mayu. Wait a minute, what did you say Mom? Lacus is going to be my classmate?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you about it yesterday during dinner Shin?" his father ask.

"Did you?" he asks out loud. He try to remember what his father say yesterday. Well, he did tell someone is coming yesterday but after that everything was a blur. He was having a bad day yesterday, so he didn't hear much of the details.

"Yes I did Shin Asuka" his father glares at him, making the red-eyes boys back down on his seat. "Why? Don't you want Lacus to be your classmate? Are you afraid she's going to tell on you?" his father says, making Shin look at him and shake his head a no. His father smile and look at lacus "good. Well Lacus, I hope that you can help him in his study and straight up his attitude"

Lacus just smile while shin rolls his eyes "if I still remembers correctly uncle, Shin is very good at sport, right?" she say while trying to change the subject. She notice how her cousin hate the attention he got because of his father's word.

"Yeah. Onii-chan is very good a sport. In fact, he is named the best male athlete of the year for the last 4 years straight. Onii-chan has represented his school for many sports event; even at my school onii-chan sportsmanship is a legend" Mayu say excitedly. Mayu was 14 years old and enrols at Destiny Middle School, Shin's old school. Lacus smile widely while shin blushes at her words...and Lacus gorgeous smile.

He immediately stands up and declares "I'm going out for a while"

He was just about to leave the room when Lacus stand up after him "Oh Shin, can I come along as well? I want to buy a few things that I forget to brought"

"Yeah shin. Take her with you and show her around the neighbourhood" Siegel say. The Asuka grown-ups agree so Shin just sighs while telling Lacus to hurry up. He grabs his jacket and hand over hers. She smiles a thank you smile making Shin blush again. "Take care of her, Shin" Siegel say before the two teens close the door and walk away.

Outside, lacus sigh happily, making Shin look at her "what's wrong?"

Lacus shake her head, "nothing, just glad to be out in the fresh air again. Your home is nice by the way" Shin smile at her comment and the both of them chat about their lives. They walk until reach a store and enter it. Lacus look around it and buy a few stuff while Shin buys a coke. After paying, the both of them walk out off the store when suddenly a guy runs past Lacus, snatch her purse with her shopping stuff and runs away, making Lacus falls to the ground

"Lacus, are you ok? Why that bastard! He's going to pay" with that, he chase after the purse snatcher, leaving Lacus all alone. Lacus try to stop him by calling his name but he just ignores her and soon the both of them disappear from sight. Lacus sigh and close her eyes. She opens her eyes when she hear a voice talking to her, making her sapphire-blue eyes to meet again with a pair of amethysts-purple eyed boy again. Once again, blue meet purple... sapphire meets amethysts

.....

"SHIN!!!"

Kira was walking around by himself when he hears someone shout. He saw a black-raven haired boy around 16 years chasing after a guy holding a pink purse and shopping stuff. Then he looks around and saw a girl on the ground. Nobody seems to notice her, sighing, he walks toward her and offer her hand. "Are you ok, Miss?"

As he bends down, his sunglass move away from his and his amethysts-purple eyes once again meet with a pair of sapphire-blue eyes. Once again, blue meet purple... amethysts meets sapphire

Both of them were surprise with the sudden contact in the eyes, and the both of them are frozen in their spot. Kira was the first to recover and again he ask the same question while offer his hand at the fallen girl "are you ok, Miss?"

Hearing his voice for the first time, Lacus snap out of her trance. Slowly she nod "...yes. I'm ok" she takes his hand. In one strong pull, Lacus already standing on her own feet. They were standing facing each other and there was only a few cm between them, but neither of them notices it because they were lost in each other eyes once again. Just then Shin appears with Lacus's purse in his hand and stuff.

"Lacus, I got your stuff back" his words made the two teens snap **(again?)** And back away from each other. Both of them are blushing, but Kira managed to hide his face under his hood and readjust his sunglass. Shin look at them, wonder why Lacus face is red. Then he eyed Kira suspiciously _"he look familiar, where did I meet him before?"_ he ask himself. Kira gulp, if only look can kill, Kira sure he won't be able to breath then. Lacus saw this and put her hand on Shin's shoulder.

"Shin, it's ok. He was just helping me. He's not a bad guy" Lacus smile at her cousin, causing one eyebrow to rise in Kira's forehead.

"Really? Are sure Lacus. You not hurt are you?" he asks. Lacus just nod. Seeing he is safe from any misjudge and the girl with someone she knows, Kira clear his throat, making those two to look at him.

"I better get going now. Be sure to be careful next time, Miss" he say, bowing his head, he turn around to leave when Lacus voice stop him. Kira look back at her, wondering what she want.

"Anoo...thank you for your help. I'm Lacus by the way, Lacus Clyne. What's yours?

Kira simple smile "no problem, but I don't think I should tell you my name, Miss Clyne. Maybe the next time we meet, I'll tell you my name. Good day" he says and walks away. Kira glance at his watch _"6.45 p.m., I better head back. Her name is Lacus huh? Beautiful name, just like the owner, too bad she already got a boyfriend but thank goodness they didn't realise who I am or I'm dead" he sigh_

..........

Kira walk inside the 5 star suites where his friend, Yzak, Dearka and Athrun is waiting for him while watching a movie at the living room. He walks toward the sofa and land beside Athrun who gave him the look 'where have you been?"

Kira just smile at him. Taking off his sunglass and jacket, he grabs a coke from Athrun's hand "hey, that's mine Kira. If you thirsty, get one yourself" Kira look at him and made a totally-cute-irresistible-puppy-dog-eyes making Athrun back down in defeat "fine, drink it. I don't care"

Kira smile victoriously and drink it. Yzak and Dearka grin at them. Athrun glare at them. Kira pad Athrun at the back with a silly grin on his face "oh come on Athrun, just chill will ya? I taken something happen when I was away?" he asks as he looks around at his other two best friend. The other two grin even wider and nod "What is it? Tell me"

"Muu come here after you left" Dearka explain, making Kira's grin even wider while Athrun snort. Athrun and Muu, their manager always manage to make something...interesting happen between them. The last time they gather with their manager, Muu 'accidently' blow the chewing gum he was eating on Athrun's hair and ruins it. They can't get all of the chewing gum off his hair, so the only solution is to cut Athrun's long blue hair short (**Athrun's hair use to be as long as Fllay's hair, maybe a bit longer)**

"Say no more" Kira say while eyeing his friend from the corner of his eyes. Athrun face is red from the previous embarrassment "you can't blame him Athrun, you look so much better with this haircut rather than the old one. I like it better this way" Athrun glare at him, Kira raise his hand to defend himself "What? I'm just telling you what I think that all. Beside after the haircut, you got more even fan than before, so the haircut did you good"

"Whatever" he says while rolling his eyes. He was about to reach the remote when he remembers something "oh yeah, I forget. You father call you earlier. (Kira look at him)I told him that you asleep...but he seems to know that you went out (Kira sigh) and he want me to tell you to call him back after you got home. He say he wants an explanation why you decided to come here...and he not the only one who wants to know" he say while point at his other two friend

The other two look at Kira immediately. Kira bite his lips, he been doing that a lot lately. "Do you two really want to know?" he asks the two nods immediately. Sighing, Kira pick up his blue most latest and newest edition cell phone that one of his father's companies made especially for him. He stands up and says "tomorrow then, I tell you guys tomorrow. I promise but for now, get some rest. We got school tomorrow. I'm goanna call my father now, excuse me" before disappear into his room.

Dearka and Yzak look at each other before looking at Athrun. Athrun raise one of his eyebrows and ask "What?"

"What school Athrun?" they ask at the same time

........

Dinner went smoothly at the Asuka household that night, the food was delicious and everybody enjoy it. The family talks about everything, but either Lacus or Shin told the family about the incident that took place to them earlier; they don't want them to worry about it. After that, Siegel excuse himself to go back, he worry if he misses his plane that night, so he wants to hurry. The Asuka offers to send him to the airport, but he refuse. After bid him goodbye and to take care, the Asuka's family including Lacus decided to go to bed.

Lacus was sharing the bedroom with Mayu; the younger girl is more than happy to share her room with Lacus. They sleep on a double-decker bed. Mayu sleep on the second bed level while Lacus underneath her. But that night, Lacus was having a hard time to sleep. It's not because she is uncomfortable, she is more that comfortable but because of a certain someone with a pair of amethysts-purple eyes.

"_No problem, but I don't think I should tell you my name, Miss Clyne. Maybe the next time we meet, I'll tell you my name. Good day"_

His last word rings over and over again in her head. She wonder if they could really meet each other again, so silently she pray that they do because she really want to know the boy with those beautiful eyes, but_..."why I want to meet him again when I have no idea who he is...who is he? He's so mysterious and those eyes...what did I saw in them?"_ finally, she sigh heavily

"Lacus...are you still awake? I can't sleep, you wanna?" come a fresh cheery voice from the other bed.

"Sure, I also can't sleep. What you want to talk about, Mayu-chan?" lacus ask

"Hmmm" Mayu though, underneath her Lacus just smile at her younger cousin behaviour "Nee Lacus, do you know about the SEED band-boys? I really love those boys, their song is awesome, especially Kira's new hit single song 'Now, the moment is everything'. I just love that song! But it's too bad they decided to retire. I'm going too miss them; even onii-chan likes them and says that they're really good. I wonder why did they decided to retire all of a sudden when they at the top...what do you think Lacus?"

Lacus bite her lips, she has no idea who is this SEED band-boys is, at her old place, she didn't often listen to the radio because the signal there no good "I'm sorry Mayu-chan, but I have no idea who they are" she say truthfully

"You...You don't know them?" come another surprise voice

"No I don't, I have no idea who they are and who this Kira you talking about...sorry Mayu-chan" she apologize again

"No...It's not your fault. I don't know you don't know...it just...uhmm..." she stop, trying to figure out what to say next "oh yeah, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, right? Do you know about a legend here at ORB?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well, it says that if you meet someone that you never ever meet before three times in 24 hours, then you and that person is fated to be together. It's really popular and romantic around here; some people also claim that the legend is... (she let out a sleep sound)... true" after finish saying that, the girl immediately falls asleep and breath lightly.

Lacus just smile when she hear her breathing, meaning the little girl already falling asleep. Her eyes move to look at the night sky outside the window near their bed. Mayu words rings in her head, then she thought "_3 times in 24 hour...I already meet him twice today, is there a chance I can meet him again tomorrow? Its still will be 24 hour time....wait, what am I thinking? There no way the both of us are fated? ...right?"_

_...._

Kira is sitting at the age of his bedroom chambers window, gazing at the night sky while playing a guitar, playing and singing a soft slow song. "Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete...Naita yoru ga akeru"

He sigh and stop his singing, then look around his room. He put his blue guitar beside the window before walk toward the king-size bed and land softly on his back. Slowly he close his eyes and a certain question flows in his mind

"_Kira, who is the most importance person inside your heart?"_

* * *

Okay so the story ends here, the legends that Mayu talks about is something that I pick up on my favourite Manga, Demon Diary. For me it's kinda romantic so I decided to put it, hope you guys like it and the battle to win Lacus will start pretty soon, but let me tell you something, this story is more complicate than you thought.

By the way, whoever can guess the song that Kira sings on the last scene is defiantly a Gundam Seed loyal fan. It's really simple, I give you guys some tips, it's a song from Gundam Seed…please leave a review because right now I'm working on 3 fanfics, so which fanfic that got the most reviews will be the first fic that gonna be update, so if you guys like this story, don't forget to leave a review, kay?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, so the chapter 3 is finally up. Cagali and a few others will make their appearance in this chapter and this chapter is also the end of the 'Amethysts Meets Sapphire' plot, meaning the legend that Mayu talk about from the last chapter end. To those who thought Cagali is actually Kylia, too bad becouse she's not, Kylia is a completely different person.

The story will get more interesting from here, more romance, music, angest, and well, love. Sorry about the speling, tense and some other stuff, I don't have a beta-reader for this story, so to those who are interested to become this story beta-reader, please let me know. Befeore I forget, there's something that I need to tell you guys at he end of the chapter, so please read the author's note at the end. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review, kay? Love you all!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these character kay, they belongs to Sunrise....but I do own the plot!!! and Kylia!! There, something that belongs to me in this story, finally!!! Yay!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Amethysts Meets Sapphire, Part 3**

The sun shines brightly that day with the birds chirping-singing happily and the sky as blue as always, making Lacus smile brighter. Today is her first day at Destiny High School which also happen to be Valentime's day, so she was looking forward for it, not to mention she's going to be in the same class with Shin. She was walking towards her new school with Shin next to her, yawing widely, wearing the school's white uniform while Lacus is wearing the black uniform. Their school has two coloured uniform, white for guys while black for girls **(just imagine the Cross School Uniform from anime Vampire Knight. White male uniform from the Night Class and Black female uniform from the Morning Class)**

The both of them walk toward their school in a calm silence until they hear a voice loudly screaming for Shin's name from behind them. They turn around and saw a blonde hair girl with topaz-yellow eyes running towards them, also wearing the same black school uniform like Lacus. The girls stop when she notices Shin is with somebody else. She hesitates at first, but then she walk slowly toward them.

She stops just in front of them, looking at Shin and then at Lacus "Are you…by any chance Shin's new girlfriend?" She asks, making Shin blush and Lacus giggle. She raises one of her eyebrow at their different reaction but continue nonetheless.

"Stupid-idiot! She's not my girlfriend! She's my cousin, Lacus!" He shouts

"Really?" The blonde girl ask, then look at the red-face Shin and at the smiling Lacus. "Oh... well, that's explain a lot. There's just no way a guy like you can get a girl like her. Hi, my name is Cagali, Cagali Yula Atha. I'm Shin's friend, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Lacus, Lacus Clyne." They shake hand and smile at each other.

Shin roll his eyes and walk away, giving the girls some space to get know each other. When they arrive at the school, both Shin and Cagali decided to accompany Lacus to the Principal office seemingly she doesn't know the place. As they walk toward the office, Lacus notice that there was much red-pink decoration along the way, some where cut into heart shape and cupid, there were even roses scatter everywhere. Some of the student is holding a nicely wrap present, some with roses, some with cards; needless to say that all student is holing on something that is red or pink. She smile when she remembers that today is Valentime's day, the most famous and importance day for teenagers and lovers.

Some of the girls giggle when they saw Shin and greet him, but he just ignores them while on Cagali case, she receives the same attention from the boys and greets them back. There was even some boys try to greet her, Lacus just smile at them without noticing that every single boy that she smile to melt to the floor .When they reach there, a man with brunette hair walk out of it. He look at the three of them before ask. "Yes, can I help you kids?"

"Umm...sorry to interrupt you sir but I'm here to meet the Principal. I'm new, my name is Lacus Clyne."

"Oh, so you're the new student. Well, I'm sorry Miss Clyne but the principal is out, and so is her assistance. But she did tell me about you. Here, she told me to give you this." He gives her a few papers that contain her schedule and some others stuff. "You can go straight to your class; your homeroom teacher is already been announce of your arrival. The school is celebrating the Valentine's Day today, so there's going to be some of events today like the soccer and volleyball match, singing contest and several others. Because you just arrive today, you can't take part because all of it is already full but you can watch it on the sidelines, hope you won't mind that Miss Clyne."

Lacus take the papers and smile politely at him while looking at his nametag. "I understand, thank you so much, Mr. Waltefield." The man nod. He looks at her and at the other two, grin at Shin before walk away. Shin rolls his eyes and walk away towards their classroom, followed by Lacus and Cagali. "He's nice, don't you think so Shin, Cagali?"

"He's nice alright but can be a bit crazy at the times. He teaches PE by the way, and if you good at sport like our little Shin here..." she pauses and looks at Shin who was glaring daggers at her. "He will definitely love you." She grins.

When they arrive at the classroom, the school bell's ring. Lacus sat beside Shin while Cagali sat in front of her. Three girls also wearing the similar black uniform great Cagali, she greets them back and introduces them to Lacus. "Girls, meet Lacus. She is Shin's cousin and Lacus, meet my friends, Shiho, Lunamaria and Mirilia. You can just call them Luna and Milly, because their name is just way too long and hard to pronounce." She grin.

Milly and Luna slap Cagali playfully on the shoulder. The three of them look at Lacus then to Shin, then at her again. They exchange handshake. "It's hard to believe that Shin have a beautiful cousin like you Lacus, I mean look at him" Luna comment, but you can hear the playful tone on her voice, but unfortunately Shin didn't catch it, he glare dangerously at her.

"Anyway…" Milly say "Have you hear the latest news about the SEED yet, you guys?" Her words made everyone focus on her. "I hear that The SEED is right here, on the city of ORB! Can you believe that?"

"REALLY??? Are you serious Milly?" Luna, Shiho practically scream while some others girls who hears what the school-reporter say gasp loudly and in a blink of an eye, Milly was surrounded by many girls. Lacus look at the gathering girls around her and raise one of her eyebrow, Shin practically curse under his breath while Cagali just sit down at her seat, ignoring the others and the news.

"I'm not! I just hear it my self this morning, can't you believe it? Those guys are here, at this city! It's like a dream come true" Milly say dreamingly, you can practically see heart-shape popping out of her eyes. Because of that, Shiho, Luna and the others girls start to scream like crazy fan-girl while Shin and some others guys who were unfortunately nearby place their hand on theirs ears, trying to block the high-pinch screaming from ruin it. The girl's talk, laugh, gasp and giggle at each other about the news, excitement was clearly shown on their faces.

"Ano..." a voice interrupt them but the talking continues. Milly look at the source of the voice. Lacus look at her and lower her head on the left side, making a totally cute, innocent and confuse face. "I'm sorry but who is this SEED you guys are talking about?" She asks, genuinely curios.

A complete silence greets them. Everybody stop talking and look at her as if she had grown another head. Several girls blink at her but no body say a thing, too caught in surprise to say a word until Milly broke the silence. "I think I hear you wrong. I thought you just ask who is the SEED, silly me. Can you repeat the question Lacus?" Everyone look at her, even Cagali had turn around to look at her while Shin simply stare at her.

Lacus heisted, not liking where this lead. Luckily for her, the homeroom teacher enters the classroom, thus saving her from repeating the question.

.................................

A shiny black limousine was drove calmly on the streets. Inside, there were four teenage boys all wearing the Destiny High School's white uniform and sitting across them is two women wearing some formal office outfit. Two of the boys, namely Yzak and Dearka glare at their other two friend a.k.a Athrun and Kira who was having a discussion about their enrolment on the school with the other two adult women in the car.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is settle, right ____?" the brunette hair women ask her assistance beside her. The _________ women just nod.

Kira smile. "Thanks Murrue for preparing everything in such a short notice. I'm sorry for causing you two troubles. But I really appreciate this, thank you, Murrue Ramius, ________. I really own you two"

She smiles. "Don't need to thank me, Kira. You know that I will do anything for you, after what you done, it's at least what I can do for you and it was nothing really. Oh yes, before I forget, here." She takes out a few keys from her purse and hand it to Kira. "It's the keys for you new mansion here at ORB and the best one there is. It got everything that you needed, the servant will arrive today and they will prepare everything that you needed for tonight's event. You can check it out after school."

Kira take the keys and smile. He gives the copy to Athrun and the others. Yzak and Dearka look at each other; again they were not informing of this, which really irritate them. They frown, annoy because Kira didn't say anything to them at all. Kira choose to ignore them and look at the women's again.

"I really thankful for you two hard work, thanks again. But, if I may, can I ask for one more favour?" He asks. All eyes look at Kira, wondering what he will say.

"Sure, what is it Kira?" Murrue ask the boy in front of her while glancing at ____ to get her approval and the women just nod. "If there is anything I can help you with, I'll help"

"Tell us what is it, Kira. We'll try to help you in any way possible." _____ encourage the young boy.

Kira smile at them both, looking at his friends who look at him with curiosity before turning back at the two older women. "Actually, I was wondering...."

..............

"So you seriously have no idea who they are, huh Lacus?" Luna asks the pink-hair beauty. Milly, Cagali, Luna and Shiho is wearing their PE outfit, sweating as they just finish playing volley boll a few minutes ago (and win) and now is taking a break while Lacus is still wearing her school uniform. Lacus simply nod. Luna look at her friends, Cagali just ignore them and lay back on the green grass outside the school garden which is now full of blooming cherry-blossom tree. Closing her eyes, she try to block the words that coming from her friends mouth which is talking about the SEED, again.

"Well, the SEED band-boys are the most popular band of gorgeous and talented teenage boys in the entire world now. All of their song is awesome and the boys is totally cool" Milly start. The other nod. Shiho took out a magazine, flips a few page then put it down on the green grass, showing a picture of the SEED Band-boys sitting on a huge red expansive-looking sofa, all wearing a black-leather outfit with different colour accessory. Milly pointed a finger toward a dark-skin boy with blonde hair and amethyst-purple eye, wearing yellow accessory.

"This is Dearka, Dearka Elsman. He is the drummer of the band and I hear that he is a major playboy. His father is David Elsman, the best-soccer player for the ZAFT football team and one of the top pro soccer players in the world." Milly explain with a smile.

"Now look at him, this guy is Yzak Joule. He plays the keyboards on the band. He is the bad-boy type, you can't never saw him smiling except on a few occasion, but I hear that he not really a bad boy, it just his image. He is the son of a well-know doctor on the medic world. His mother is a brain surgeon and they got a few of their own hospital around the world." Shiho explain while pointing on a silver-haired boy with blue eyes wearing white accessory.

Luna nod, then she took the books and point at a blue-hair boy with emerald-green eyes with green accessory. "Kay, now this guy is Athrun Zala. He is the guitarist and the gentleman type of the group. His father is a politician at PLANT and the country military general. Athrun's very cool and he is also very smart, not to mention hot." Luna say it dreamily, Lacus raise one of her eyebrow on her comment while the other two girls smile and nod, agree with her words.

Lacus look at the magazine and her blue eyes spot a brunette hair boy with the most mesmerizing and beautiful amethyst eyes she has ever see. She let out a small gasp when she realise it was the boy that she meet yesterday. Curiously, she glance at her friends and ask. "Girls, who is he?" Lacus ask while point at the boy. Luna, Milly and Shiho look at each other before smiling widely

"That my friend, is the band leader and one of the richest boys on earth, Kira Yamato. He is the lead singer of the group and beside that, he also writes the song, lyrics, he can play any kind of music instruments and oh yeah, he once had directed a box-office film last year, do you watch the movie Lacus? It's totally awesome and imagine this, all the actors have never acted before, he's the one scooting all of them, I mean seriously! That's just plain awesome, right? He is very talented, his voice is great, all of his song is the best and top-rated not to mention a drop-dead gorgeous, hunk of a guy too. Kira is also very rich, he is the only son and heir to a huge company empire so basically, his life is perfect!" Milly say but then sigh. "And it also means that a guy like him will never look at a girl like us, he is just too..."

She didn't manage to finish her words when Cagali interrupt "...snobbish, proud, stupid and spoilt rich brat!" Everyone look at her but she just ignores them. Opening her eyes to reveal her clear yellow-topaz eyes, she stand up and look at Lacus "I'm going o the soccer field, Shin suppose to be there, playing, want to come with me?"

"Sure..." she answers slowly. She shoot the others an apologize look and smile at them, which they return it with another smile. Standing up, she says. "I see you girls later." Before walk away with Cagali.

While they walking, Lacus keep glancing at Cagali who seems to be lost in thought. Then she notices Lacus keep looking at her, she ask. "Why you keep looking at me like that? Is something on my face?"

"No, it's not that. It just, I was wondering, do you hate those guys? The SEED band-boys I mean, do you hate them?" Lacus ask.

Her question made Cagali to look at Lacus. "No, I don't hate the SEED, but I do hate one of their members." She answer, legs never stop moving toward the field. Before Lacus get to chance to ask who, Cagali cut her. "We here…" Lacus move her gaze from Cagali's face to the soccer field in front of her. The field was huge and there was many boys playing soccer, wearing their PE outfit and there was many audient, majority girls. Lacus quickly scan the filed and spot Shin's with the ball, kicking it toward the goal.

"Wow, Shin is kinda good" Lacus comment several minutes later after observing his play, then a guy suddenly knock him and steal his boll, making the raven-haired boy fall to the ground. "Shin!"

"Don't worry; Shin is much tougher than he look." Cagali reassure her. "Just watch."

Seconds later, Shin stand up, face red of anger and frustration. He looks around for the boll when suddenly he saw Lacus and Cagali. The wind blows, making Lacus beautiful silky-pink hair flew with the wind and make her look even more beautiful. "SHIN! Good luck!" He hears Lacus scream, he blush but suddenly he feels more energetic than before.

"Shin, heads up!"

He hears somebody calls his name, he turn and saw one of his teammates kick the ball at his direction. He catches it and bring it to the goal, more determine than before while making notes in his mind to show off his skills in front of Lacus. When the boll reaches Shin, many girls scream and cheer for him. Somebody try to steal the boll from him but he doge it, it happens several time but he manage to keep the boll and run towards the goal. When he got near it, he kick the boll with all his strength and the boll flew straight into it, even the goalkeeper can't stop it. The viesel blow, meaning the ends of the game and the wining teams goes to Shin and his friends. There was a loud cheer and seconds later, he was surrounded by his teammates and friends all congratulated him for scoring the wining goal.

Shin smile widely and laugh, he look around and saw Lacus. He walks out of the crowd and walks near her, flashing her his victorious smile. Lacus smile at him "That was awesome Shin; I always knew that you were good at sport but that was excellent. Congratulations!"

Shin blush, put his hand behind his head and laugh. "Thanks!" Suddenly he was hit hard on the head, he scream in pain, turn around and saw Cagali. "What was that for!" He scream. Cagali look at him with a serious expression, Shin look at her while raise one of his eyebrow, feeling it was strange for Cagali too look so serious. "Hey what's wrong?" He ask worriedly.

Cagali look at him before her lips bend upwards. "Nothing, congratulation for scoring the winning goal." She says with a smile. Shin smile at her "But of course, if it was me you up against, you will never win." Cagali tease him and put her hand on her hips.

Shin eyes narrow at this. "What? You think you're much better than me, princess?" he ask.

"Of course! I can beat you anytime, anywhere!" She grins

"You wish! I bet than I can beat you with my eyes close." He grin back.

"Is that a challenge I hear, Asuka?" Cagali cross her arm and glare at him

"Yeah, got a problem with it, Atha?" Shin cross his arm and glare at her. The staring contest begins between those two, making everyone around them sweet-drop. Just then the bells rings, many student groan at this and start to walk back at the school building.

"Huh! It looks like you got your sorry ass save by the bells this time." Cagali say loudly, almost screaming.

"As if!" Shin say back, with the same voice volume. They walk back to the school without breaking their eyes contact, with Lacus forgotten behind them.

"_Are they always like this?"_ Lacus wonder, walking after them.

When they arrive at their classroom, they saw their classmates gathering at the middle of the class. Wondering what's going on, they walk toward them. Shin and Cagali already stop staring at this time and already change into their school uniform. They saw Milly at the middle of the croad so Cagali ask her "Hey Milly, what's going on here?"

"Cagali! Bad news. Mai can't sing, her voice broke because she cheers too much and Damien hurt his leg. This means that we have no singing reprehensive for our class." Milly answer, like the others, she also had change into her school uniform.

"So what the problem, just find a replacement." Cagali say

"And who might they be? As you know, none of us can't sing properly." She answers with a sigh, looking worry. "At this rate, our class can't never win, so you guys effort for winning the volleyball and soccer game is just a waste of time"

The volleyball and soccer player in their class groan loudly, not hiding their frustration. Shin and Cagali frown, they didn't want their effort of winning the two games gone to waste. They think who in their class can replace Mai and Damien on the singing completion, the last event of the day, thus the most importance event of the day. Then suddenly something click in Shin's head "Lacus!"

"Yes?" she looks at him. Everyone else also look at him, wondering what is he trying to say or do.

"You can sing, right? So why don't you take part on it? You got amazing voice and you love to sing, right?" he say, everyone move their attention toward Lacus who's face become red.

"But...But I can't!" she says.

"Oh yes you can, you always sing when we were little and if I not mistaken, your father did say you win some singing completion at your hometown about a year ago." Shin say while remembering Siegel words yesterday.

"Really? Oh Lacus, please help us out. We're desperate! We just need one more to win so please, please say yes!" Milly beg, holding Lacus hand and making a cute puppy-dog eyes at her. Lacus sweet-drop again and laugh nervously.

Quickly try to find the way out of it, she say. "But I don't know what song to sing"

"Don't worry about it. Here," Luna takes out her purple iPod from her bag and gives it to Lacus. "You listen to this and just pick a song you like. Oh yeah, here, take this, it's the song lyrics." She hand her a book. Lacus look at her before flip the pages of the book and sure enough, there was tons of song written in it. "So will you do it?"

Lacus look around and sigh. She looks at them and smile. "Ok...I'll sing"

Everyone cheer, to happy to find a replacement for their class. They start to talk to one another, thinking what type of song it will be better for Lacus to sing while Lacus put the earphone to her ears and turn it on, listen to the music. She flip the song book to see any lyric that might get her attention when she notice that the book is full's of the SEED song, which is not bad at all. _"Their song is really good, I really like it, let see what else is in here." S_he thought while enjoying the song and try to sing it. She was having a hard time to choose because all of the song is really good.

Just then they all hear somebody clear his/her throat. They turn around and saw their homeroom teacher, Talia Gladys. Immediately, everyone went to their seat and Lacus try to hide the iPod and the lyric book under her table. She looks around and saw Cagali glancing at Shin from the corner of her eyes. Shin doesn't seem to notice this as he bend down to take something out of his bag. She smiles at this and meet Cagali gaze, Cagali quickly turn around. Lacus wonder what's wrong and this time, she doesn't notice that Shin is staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Ok class, before we go to the assembling hall, I would like to know who will replace Mai and Damien first." Their teacher asks.

Tolle, the class reprisentive raise his hand and stand up. "Lacus will replace Mai's place and we haven't decided yet who will replace Damien"

Talia nod and write it down in her book. "Well, you better fine a replacement quickly and inform me. I thank you Miss Clyne for agreeing to do it, seeing that you just join us today." Lacus nod and smile at her which the older women returns it. She sit down at her desk while writing down a few stuff in the book. While she busying herself, the other student start to wonder who will be the male contestance for their class. There was a knock on the door "Come in!" Talia say, head still looking at her book and hand still writing on it.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this, Talia but I got an announcement to make." Murrue say while entering the classroom. Talia raise her head to look at Murrue, close her book, stand up and smile.

"Not at all, Principal Ramius. What is it?" She asks. The other women smile back at her and walk to the front of the class.

"Student, I'm here to introduce to your new friend. You might recognize them already but just too be sure, I'll want to be the one to intrude them to you." She says

Shin raises his hand. "Are you talking about Lacus? Well, no worry about that because we already know her." he say, voice filled with bored. "No thanks to you…" he say the last part lazily.

"Shin! Control your tongue. That's your principal you talking to." Talia warm him. Murrue smile at her and look at Shin. She already used to Shin rude behaviour so she didn't really mind although she did fell that she want to strangle the younger boy.

"No, I'm not talking about Miss Clyne, Shin Asuka. However I do apologize, Miss Clyne for not able to meet you earlier" she say while look around the class to see the new girl.

Lacus hastily stand up "Don't worry about it, Principal..."

"Murrue Ramius" someone whispers

"...Principal Ramius. I understand." She says, feeling a bit guilty for not knowing her own principal name _"How can I forget to ask her name before?"_ She scolds herself.

Murrue smile at her. "Well, I'm really sorry about that. But like I say before, I was not talking about Miss Clyne; instead I was talking about these guys. Boys, you can come in now"

The door flew open and then four gorgeous boys step in, making everyone gasp loudly. Just then Lacus sapphire-blue eyes meet once again with a pair of amethysts-purple eyes that belongs to a same boy in 24 hour time. So once again, blue meet purple... Sapphire meets Amethysts...

..................

Kira stare at the building in front of him while the others talk with Murrue. He looks around and smiles at the peaceful scenery around him. He guesses that everyone is in class now seeing that nobody is in sight. He looks at his friends and chuckle at their looks. All of them are wearing the same school white uniforms for boys, including him. He had to admit that the uniform is quite fashionable and comfortable too.

"What are you laughing about Yamato?" Yzak glare at him while trying to adjust his collar.

"Nothing, it just that you guys look good in it, that's all" Kira say with a innocent but playful smile that only he knows how to do it.

"Of course, any outfit will look good on me!" Dearka say while posing and flash his 'oh-so charming-smile.' Yzak roll his eyes while Athrun and Kira just smile at their friend behaviour. Murrue walk in front of them and told them to follow her, saying that she will walk them to their class.

"Miss Murrue?" Athrun call while walking toward their class. The older women look at him "You do know that all of us must be in the same class with Kira, right?" he asks.

The women just smile and nod. "Yes, I know about that Athrun so don't worry about it. You guys will be sticking with him for 24 hour in this school." She reassure him and continue to walk. Athrun smile and glance at Kira who decided to ignore him.

Athrun frown. "Kira, you do know that I mean, right?" He ask. He knows that his question sound like over-protective and not trusting the brunette, but he knows he had to. Heck, the boy do realise that Kira is a walking gold-mined and it is their job to protect him? he just hope that Kira will not be offend with it, again.

Kira sigh and pad his shoulder. "I know Athrun, I know" He walk away. Athrun sigh and look at Yzak and Dearka, both of them understand why and nod at him before join Murrue and Kira. Kira glance from his shoulder to look at his friend and bodyguard.

"_Bodyguard...tich, man I really hate that word. Why can't they just trust me? I know how to take care of myself. I'm not some helpless little boy that needs help, I knoww ho I am but that doesn't mean that they need to treat me like that. They suppose to be my friend, band-mates, not some stupid bodyguard!"_ he screams in his mind, but then he calm down. _"But it's not their fault, its father. Father is the one who order them to do so. How I just wish that he just trust me..." _he sigh deeply.

"We here, just wait here for a few minutes and let me talk to the teacher first than when I say you guys can come in, you guys came in, got it?" she didn't even wait for them answer before she knock. A reply comes from the other side of the door before she enters it.

Kira look at his wacth, it was showing 1. 45 P.M and move his gaze at the window _"I wonder if I can fine you here. Oh please let me found you here...Kylia"_

"Boys, you can come in now."

They hear a voice, looking at the others, Kira opens the door and walk in the class follow by Athrun, Dearka and Yzak. As soon as they step in, there were loud gasps that greet them.

Mentally sigh to himself, Kira look around and flash a charming smile. His eyes than land on a pair of sapphire-blue eyes that belongs to the same person from before in the last 24 hour time. So once again, purple meet blue, amethysts meets sapphire...

.....

In Lacus mind, she remember what Mayu had said to her night before while in Kira's mind, he remember a certain someone also said the same thing to him.

_...it's says that if you meet someone that you never-ever meet before three times in 24 hours, then you and that person is fated to be together..._

* * *

So how is it?? Hope you guys like it and about their school uniform, sorry but I thought they will look good in it and I'm not good in cloth explainnning.

The importance thing that I want to tell you guys is that, from now on, the update will be late than usual, sorry but now I am a university student. It's my first so I'm pretty sure that I'll get busy, but don't worry, as soon as i got some free time, I will update and I will NEVER-EVER abondon this story. If you guys really want me to update, give me lots of review, I just love review, so do me a favor and review, kay???


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! Update!**

**Yay! Finally after months of none update, I finally upload this chapter. I just got it finish today please don't be mad at me!**

** I'm so sorry that I'm taking a long time to update, I have too much of university work that I don't have time to write the next chapter. It just crazy, and what more I'm an art student so you can imagine my work. Egh! It was so stressing with the none-stop works but thank god all my effort is worth it. My result is high, my parents are happy, I'm happy, so here it is the next chapter so I hope it can made you guys happy. **

Now, Get ready to sing because after this, all of the chapter will have song in it, but all song is only from the anime MS Gundam Seed and MS Gundam Seed Destiny so that you guys know how to sing it. Now let's begin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; all of them belongs to the famous company Sunrise which thank god have the best anime ever. I also don't own any of the song in this story. I only own the plot though. But that's also mean that I can do whatever I want with the character!!**

**Warning: Human was never perfect, so please forgive me for my grammar, spelling and words error. Don't kill me; I'm too young to die!**

Hehehe. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Confuse Eyes.**

_A small little girl with shoulder-length brunette hair, wearing a yellow dress runs toward a small boy, also with brunette hair wearing a blue top shirt and white jeans short who was reading a book under a cherry-blossom tree outside the enormous mansion's garden. As soon as she reaches the boy side, clear topaz-yellow eyes shines with excitement. Opening her mouth, she asks the boy "ne ne, have you heard it? About the love legend here at ORB?"_

"_Huh?" he looks up, clear amethysts-purple eyes appear under the brunette locks, looking at the slightly panting girl. "Love legend? What love legend?"_

"_Yes! Love legend! The legend around Valentine day! It's really romantic! Nana told me!" she says with childish voice while sitting next to him._

_The boy raise an eyebrow at this, putting his book down, he ask. "Really? What is it?"_

"_Well... it's says that if you meet someone that you never-ever meet before three times in 24 hours, then you and that person is fated to be together! Imagine that, it's like, um, what did Nana call it? Ah, I remember, love at first sight!" she say with a beaming smile. "Ne Kira, do you believe in love at first sight?"_

......

That was the first thing that he remembers when he saw the same pink-haired girl with those beautiful sapphire-blue eyes again. Kira doesn't even know why he suddenly remembers that part of his memory, but something about what that girl said to him a long ago time ago made him remember when he saw Lacus. They eyes meet for a few minutes until Kira hears the principal Murrue Ramius's voice calling his name.

"Kira, are you ok?" she ask. Noticing that he has space out a bit when the principal is talking, Kira quickly apologize and says that he is ok. Smiling and nodding at the brunette boy, she continues her speech towards the class. "I do hope that you all will keep this a secret from the media or anyone else about the SEED boys' whereabouts, their present here is a complete secret. If it is expose, well, let's just say that you will probably will never meet this boy as close as you can now" she say with a girl. Several girls nod and some of them even swear loudly not to tell anybody about it, even their own parents.

Athrun chuckle hearing the girls promise. He looks at his friends and can see the amusement in their eyes too, although Yzak look close to throw-up. His emerald-green eyes look around the room when it suddenly stops at a pair of topaz-yellow eyes that belongs to a certain blondie, name Cagali. Her eyes burn into his, making him feels uneasy as those eyes only looking straight at him with one emotion on its surface, and that emotion is anger, deep anger. _"What's wrong with her? Why is she looking at me like that? Did I get something on my face?" _he wonders but knows that's not it._ "And why do I get the feeling that I meet her somewhere before? She looks familiar..."_

Dearka also looks around the room, liking what he sees as there a bunch of cuties on his new class while flashing his gorgeous smile while Yzak only look at the classroom door, thinking what will happen if he goes there while nobody notice.

"_Its valentine day and I'm in heaven"_ Dearka thought happily.

"_God, can this day get any worse?"_ Yzak ask himself.

"Ok guys, I know most of you guys probably already knows them but for fun, why don't you introduce something a bit about yourself, your hobby, what you like and dislike and your dream for the future." Murrue say with a smile, almost every girl immediately takes out a book that come out of nowhere and every one of them looks like they are getting ready to write down every word that comes out from those four boys mouth. _"Won't it be better that do those every day when their teacher is giving them notes?"_ She wonders to herself. "Dearka, how bout you start up first"

Dearka grin and took a step forward. "Hey girls...and guys, as you all know, my name is Dearka Elsman and pretty girls like you all is my game." Several girls in the classroom blush and give him a shy smile while the guys groan. "My hobby is playing soccer with my dad and my bud, of cause what I like is girls and going out with on a date with them, but other than that, I like burger, steaks, fries and well, bikini." He says without hesitation and a grin, several guy nod in agreement to his statement while the girls blushes again, Lacus is already red as a tomato. "I really hate those who disturb me on my date, some teachers, no offence Miss Ramius, Miss Gladius, I'm not saying I hate you guys. Anyway, back to the topic, what i really hates is the people who hates me or my friend or my dad, especially those people who try to hurt anyone importance to me." The class become silence at this, knowing that he is serious. "My dream is to marry the most gorgeous girl in the world, become the best soccer player and to play a hundred times better than my dad while also become a famous singer with Yzak, Athrun and Kira, hmm... I guess that it, for now anyway." He ends with a grin and step backward. Slapping at his friend back, he say with a loud voice, "Yzak, man your turn."

With a scowl on his face, the moody boy took a step forward with his hands inside his pocket, he spoke in a piss-off voice. "Yzak Joule, whatever my hobby, likes and dreams are is none of your damn business, there is tons of things that I hate and two of them is crazy-fan girls and those who dare to oppose me, my family and friends. That's all that you need to know about, so shut the hell up." With that he backwards and call Athrun.

Athrun step forward and introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Athrun Zala, my hobby is reading, writing, playing musical instrument, singing and to hangs out with my friends. I like cars, robots, machine and anything tech related. I hate traitors, criminal and those who dare to harm my friends and people that is importance to me. My dream is to become successful in life, to do good to my country and the world." He say this with a smile but his expression told that he is dead serious, especially the hate part. He turns to Kira and smile at him while taking a step backwards.

Glancing around the classroom, he smiles. "I'm Kira, Kira Yamato. My hobby is to hang out with my friends, writing new song, playing musical instrument, singing, reading, takes a long nature walk, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I really like sakura cherry-blossom in full bloom and friends that understood me like these guys." He smile at his friend, earning him a smile from each one of them, even Yzak. Lacus smile at this. "I hate people who doesn't understand me, hurting my precious people, those who are importance to me... _like Kylia_" he whispered the last two words so that so nobody can hear it, his expression doesn't change but his eyes turn sad. This however didn't go unnoticed by Lacus and a few other people.

Murrue seeing the changes look on the boy eyes quickly step in. "I think that's about it, if anyone have a quest..." she didn't get to finish her question when one of them student raise her hand. "Yes, you have a question to ask?" the girl nod. _Great_, she though.

Standing up, the girl introduces herself. "Hi, my name is Miriallia but you can call me Milly, I'm the class rep and I was wondering, uhmm, what should we call you guys?"

Smiling, Kira answer. "You can just call us by our given name. After all, we are classmate" the other three nod in agreement. Dearka smile at her, liking how cute she looks.

Giggling, she smiles brightly at him. "Ok then, I do have other question for you Kira. What is your dream? If you don't mind me asking."

The question had caught Kira off-guard. Blinking several times, he thinks. _"My dream? What is my dream?"_ he wonder. Then an image of a little girl, the same brunette haired girl with topaz-yellow eyes appear in his head, smiling at him and calling his name with hers sweet childish voice. "Well, I guess my dream is to become successful in life like my fathers_... and something, something else that you guys cannot know about, no, at least not yet._

Coughing several times, Murrue successfully has the class attention. "Well then, I think that enough knowing session from these boy. Miss Clyne, why don't you introduce yourself to us too seeing that you also has just only join this class today and still haven't introduce yourself properly yet. You can just introduce yourself from your seat there." she smiles encouragingly at the pink-haired beauty. _"I wonder if that is her real hair colour." _she thought.

Slightly blushing, she stands up. "Uhmm, my name is Lacus, Lacus Clyne. I just move here from PLANT to continue my studies here. My hobbies is, well I guess its studying and singing. I love animals, flowers, especially white roses and everything else's, there just too many too name it. I don't think that I hate anything. My dream is to become a successful person so that I can help people in any way possible."

"Thank you Miss Clyne. Boys, you can have a seat at any vacant seat around the class. I got to go now. Kira, you and the other must come to my office later ok. I see you guys later, have a nice day everybody." With that, she walks out of the classroom but not before she gave a thank you nod to the class teacher.

Yzak went to seat at the back of the classroom, next to Shiho who smile welcomly at him, making him blush in return. Dearka sits beside the window behind Milly, Athrun went to sit beside an empty spot next to Cagali's who finally turns her head away from him, much for his confusion and relieve while Kira sit behind him, next to Lacus. The both of them share a look and smile at each other.

"So we meet again huh?" Kira great her. _"That's 3 times in 24 hours."_ He secretly though.

Smiling wider, she replies. "I guess, so your name is Kira huh?" _"I wonder what this suppose to mean? Our meeting?"_

"_Is it fate?" _they ask themselves at the same time.

Remember what he had said to the pink-hair, Kira chuckle and smile. "Well, I did say I let you know my name the next time we meet, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, although I never expect you to be someone.... famous." Kira smile but don't quite reach his eyes, which Lacus notice.

"What are you two talking about?" Shin asks from beside Lacus. The both of them turn toward him, Kira notice that he was the boy that was with Lacus yesterday. "Have you two meets somewhere?" His voice were control and Kira notice that his eyes is the colour of blood, ruby-red blood.

Shin was trying hard to control himself from shaking hard. He watch as the two exchange conversation earlier and can't stop himself from feeling something, something strong and made him see red, and manage to take few seconds to thank god and his genetic that his eyes colour is red to hide his feelings.

"Remember yesterday? He's the guy that help me out after that incident." Lacus ask him, feeling strange to hear his sudden change of voice but decided to ignore it.

"Him? Are you for real?" Shin blink. He looks at Kira who just smile at him and just like that he remembers. _"No wonder he sounds familiar."_ He though and hold out his hand. "I'm Shin, Shin Asuka, thanks for helping her out."

Shaking his hand, Kira reply. "No problem." Looking at them both, he thought _"Maybe not, she already has a boyfriend. I guess it just a coincident after all."_

........

As soon as the blonde was out of his sight, Athrun let out a breath of relief. The four of them is walking toward the principal office, 40 minutes before the singing competition start. They all went out of the class earlier than anyone else to escape from screaming fan.

"Thank god it's over." Athrun let out a breath of relief as soon as they were out of sight, especially from a pair of topaz-yellow eyed blondie.

"What over?" Dearka ask him, having to hear the boy whispers.

"That girl, the blonde that sits beside me. Man, she keeps glaring a me like she going to eat me alive or something. It scares the shit out of me" Athrun answer.

"What, you scare Zala?" Yzak smirk at him.

Glaring at him, he answers. "Shut up Joule, at least I didn't blush like some crazy school girl at certain somebody" he grin. Oh yes, Athrun saw what happen earlier between the white-haired and that long haired brunette girl. Though he had to admit, Yzak have a good taste because that girl is gorgeous but still not his type.

"I don't blush Zala" Yzak snapped. The two of them start to glare daggers at each other. Dearka just grin at their antics, already used to it. Just then Kira stop walking altogether, raising one of his eyebrow, the tanned boy ask. "Kira?"

"I'm going to the toilet, you guys go right ahead, I catch with you guys later." Without waiting for their reply, Kira turn around, heading another way.

"Sure..."Dearka shrugged. Athrun stop glaring at Yzak to look at Kira's back.

"Don't worry Zala, he'll be alright. Stop acting like a mother-hen for once." Yzak reassure him, noticing the worry look on the boy face.

"Yeah, I guess." He turns to look at Yzak. "And I do not act like a mother-hen."

.......

Everyone was chattering loudly, a wide smile plastered on everyone face. Lacus look around, feeling nervous all of a sudden. _"Oh god, I'm so nervous"_ she though when she remember the singing competition that will take place after this. Everyone already headed out toward the door to go the school hall where the competition is taking place.

"Good luck Lacus, Shin. We'll be cheering for you two." Shiho shouted at the pink-haired girl and the boy standing beside her. Nodding his head, Shin stand up and facing Lacus.

Earlier the class decided to make him as the male reprehensive for the singing competition. At first everyone thought to ask the one of the SEED to be the reprehensive but the principal stop them all, telling them that the boys already have parts to do during the competition. After that, Shin volunteer to be the male reprehensive which everyone agreed to.

Shin look at Lacus, he notice the girl face seems paler than usual. "_She must be nervous."_ He thought. "Hey Lacus, are you alright?"

Looking up to his cousin, Lacus slowly nod. "Yeah, just kind of nervous. I need to go to the toilet, I'll see you at the hall later, ok Shin?"

"Sure." The raven-haired teen answer. With that, Lacus stand up and start to walk toward the door. "Hey Lacus!" The girl turn when Shin call her. "It's ok to be nervous." He smile, walking behind her. Putting a hand on the girl shoulder, he gave a squeeze before walking away. "Just don't be late ok."

Blinking several time, she smile, thankful for her cousin words. After finish with her business in the toilet, she walks out and notices the empty hall. "I guess everyone already at the hall." Glancing around, her eyes spotted the stair heading toward the roof. "I can use some fresh air, beside I still got 20 minutes left." She taught while walking upstairs.

Warm breeze hit her as soon as she opens the door, blowing her long pink hair. Tucking a strand of hair on her face back, she walk forward and stop at the high fringed. She looks down and saw everyone walk toward the hall, having to know where it was already, thanks to Cagali. Everyone was talking and laughing happily, couple were everywhere, holding hand and exchange quick kiss here and there. She smiles at them, happy for their happiness.

Looking up high at the blue sky, she remembers her hometown. The blue sky, the cold stream, the fresh mountain air, peaceful atmosphere and the nice folks there, always smiling at each other and treating each other with human respect. "It's so different here..." she whispers to herself. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she opens her mouth.

_**Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu  
Midorinasu kishibe  
Utsukushii yoake wo  
Tada matte iraretara  
Kirei na kokoro de**_

Clear amethyst-purple eyes open to reveal itself, looking at the blues sky. Kira, who was lying on his back on top of the school rooftop near the water tank sit up, his ear, caught the sound of someone singing

_**Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to  
Osiete kureta no wa dare  
Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai  
Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni**_

"_This song....so beautiful. Who could...?"_ He stops thinking when he saw the songstress of the song. Long pink hair blowing, dress in the school black uniform for girls, white skin and a pair of blue-sapphire eyes, standing in front of him with her back on his but still can see the girl face clearly is none other than Lacus.

_**Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe  
Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto**_

His mouth open, Kira was speechless. The song itself is beautiful, full of hopeful word, the voice is beautiful and the singer herself is "....beautiful"

_**Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
Anata no te wo tori...**_

Shin shifted uncomfortably, he was waiting for Lacus at the school's hall door, his back lean on the wall. _"I know I should wait for her at the classroom. Stupid Shin, this is her first day, Shin Asuka, you really are an idiot."_ Lifting himself from the wall, he was just about to walk away to find Lacus when a voice stop him.

"Just where do you think you're going, Shin?" Turning around, Shin saw Cagali walking toward him, arm sway beside her as she walk toward him. "Where's Lacus?" she ask, already in front the raven with both hand on her hips.

"Dunno, but I'm going to find out" with that he start to run

"Want me to help?" Cagali ask, almost shouting.

"Nah, you stay here, I'll go look for her myself." The boy reply without turning back, not notice the look of disappointment on the blonde's face.

He looks around, everyone already gone into the stadium. He starts to look around when his ears caught a familiar voice, singing. He looks up and saw Lacus, alone at the rooftop, singing. Praising himself for finding her quick, Shin run toward the stair to led him to the rooftop.

Kira claps his hand as soon as Lacus stop singing. Surprise, the girl turns around and blush a bright red when she saw Kira. "Wow, that's a beautiful song you just sing. What's it called? I never hear of it."

"I...I called it 'Mizu no Akashi' and the song, it's actually belongs to my mother, she made it herself, when she was young." She answer, still blushing, almost the same colour of her hair.

"Really? That's awesome. That's song is really beautiful, the words itself have deep meaning, each one of them. I can hear it from your voice that you really mean it, when you sang it. You really felt the song and that what made the song so amazingly...perfect. I'm really, really impress, you got quite a talent there." Kira smile at her.

If possible her face got even redder, brighter than her pink hair. "Thank you, Yamato-kun"

"Please, just call me Kira. After all, we are classmate, Lacus." Kira smile at her, making she also smile at the boy.

"Alright then, Kira" she say. Just then Shin walk in.

"Lacus! There you are. Come on, we better get going or we'll be late for the competition." Shin say as soon as he saw Lacus. After he finish his sentence only then he realise that the girl is not alone. "Hey, you...what are you doing here? Are you two...?" He could finish his words, suddenly having trouble breathing. The earlier feeling come back. He look back from Lacus to Kira then back again to Lacus.

"No, it's not what you think. We were just talking, that's all, right Lacus?" Kira say, noticing the boy dark look.

"Yeah, what were you think we were doing, Shin?" Lacus ask.

Hearing this, the raven start to blush. "No, nothing. Come on Lacus, we better go or we'll be late." Looking at Lacus, he thought_. "Ok. This is embarrassing. How could i think of something like that. Lacus is not that type of person! _He scolds himself.

Nodding, she turns to Kira. "Kira, are you coming?" she ask, Shin turn to look at the boy, his blush gone in an instant as if it were never there to begin with.

"Nah, you guys can go first, I need to make a phone call." He smiles at Shin. "Your name is Shin right?" the raven nod, his face show confusion. "Good luck then during the competition, and you too Lacus. I wish you two good luck and try to have fun."

"Thank you Kira. Come on Shin, let's go." Lacus say while walking toward Shin. "I'll see you later then." She smile and the boy smile back. She turns to Shin and the both of them close the door behind them, leaving Kira alone.

Warm breeze hit his skin, pushing his hair back he look up at the blue sky and start to remember something.

......

_. "Ne Kira, do you believe in love at first sight?" the girl ask while sitting beside him_

_Kira think about it, a few minutes of silence past when he finally answer."I dunno, do you believe in it, Kylia?"_

_He never did got his answer, all he got is a sweet, warm smile from the girl with brunette hair and yellow-topaz eyes, name? Kylia._

So, do you like it?

I hope you guys like it and enough for now. I know it's not good but I'm working on it. The main event is still far away but here a warning, when that comes, better have a tissue with you because it will be one hell sad of a story!

Oh yeah, before I forget, please don't forget to review, kay! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Thank God I'm able to finish this story quickly, hehehe, hope you guys not mad at me or something, if you are, I'm sorry but really university life is sooooo busy.

Honestly, I have written this story since February but I have a bit problem with this chapter. One, I'm having a hard time deciding what songs I'm going to put in because I only wanted to insert Gundam Seed Destiny songs only but its kinda hard…. Second, time is soooo limited! I have to focus on my studies more than my last semester because this semester is sooo hard! Third and last, I didn't have my own computer or laptop to write the story because I usually write it at my house computers and the internet line at my university is bad! I mean seriously!

But thankfully, now all of those problems is solve. Hehehe, well for starters, I decided to include other song for this story, but not too much, because I still wanted the original song from the anime. Then because now is the semester break, I have tons of free time to write it, I hope… Last, my parents just give me my own laptop, hahaha, I'm sooo happy! Hopefully with these, I can write my own story faster.

Anyway, enough with the chit-chat please read the story and enjoy it. There's going t be two songs in it, both from the original anime. I have writen it in both Englsh and Japanese so that you guys can know the meaning of the song and fely it. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautifully design Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny characters or the great song in the story, they are all belong to the Sunrise and the original singers from Japan. I only own Kylia and the plot. But hey, at least it's better than nothing, right?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Colours Of My Feeling**

Shin and Lacus got in just in time as the light around were turn off, meaning the competition finally start. The place was crowded with people, some were sitting at the seats and some just stand around or lean their back at the wall, all focused at the stage which was huge. They immediately walk to the backstage, searching for the competition staff and saw Shiho talking to the consistence around her. All of them are wearing a red pinned-ribbon with numbers on it at on their top school uniform, just below the school badge. Shiho look around and spot them. "Shin, Lacus, over here." She say while waving her hand, one that's holding a pen while her other hand is holding a red folder and was wearing an ear-piece. All in all, she looks busy, as one of the competition staff.

As soon as they reach her, she immediately let out a sigh of relieve and smile at them. "Oh thank god you two finally here. I was getting worried." Lacus quickly apologize, the long-haired brunette just smile at them and give them a red pinned-ribbon with number on them at them both, similar to the others. "You two will go last since you two have to replace somebody else's place, hopefully this give you guys enough time to remember the lyrics. Anyway, you guys have to stay here and wait for your turns. Until then, you guys can practice your song here but try not to make too much noise. You guys also allow watching the competition behind the curtain and don't go anyway, please. If you have too, tell the staff. Last, I want to know if any of you guys want to change your song." She asks and looks around but nobody say anything.

In fact, most of them look nervous and pale. _"Well, no wonder. It's a full house today. Even the first and third grade is here."_ She thought while looking at all 12 contestants, 6 girls and 6 boys, all second year students. First year is not allow to enter while the third year already done their earlier that morning. Glancing at her watch, showing the time exactly 4 pm, she looks at them all and smiles encouragingly. "Well then, I wish you all good luck and all the best."

Everyone scattered, waiting for their turn anxiously, the only one remain are Shin and Lacus. "So Lacus, how's that song coming? Are you alright with it?"

"I just hope I remember it all went I get onstage. There are so many people out there." Lacus reply softly, lowering her head and bite her lips gently.

Shin's ruby-red eyes soften at this, which Shiho noticed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you going to be fine. You're a great singer Lacus; it's in your blood."

Both Shiho and Lacus were just about to ask what he means when they hear a loud applause. They walk to the curtain and move it a bit but big enough for them to see what's happening onstage. "By the way Shiho, who's the host?" Shin asks, but before she can answer, they saw someone walk on stage from the other side of the stage and immediately his mouth hung open.

"Hey everybody! Thanks for coming today to celebrate the most historic day on ORB, the Valentine day and I'm your host, Cagali Yula Atha, at your service." She grins cheekily, doing a hand solute at the large audience.

"You kidding...Cagali is the host?" Shin stated.

"What? she's good at it. Didn't she tell you, Shin?" Shino stare at him, wondering if anything had happen between those two.

"I...no, she didn't." His voice was low, sounded a bit disappointed.

"I see. Well, maybe she wanted to surprise you. You know how Cagali is, she always do things her way and making her own decision."

"Maybe...I guess." He shrugged, his red orbs never leave Cagali slim figure on stage.

"As you all know, Valentine day is the most historic day on ORB, why? Well, why don't you guys just read the textbook to find out, or better let me explain? About 20 years ago, on C.E 52, the world was thrown in chaos because of the world war. Then after 6 years of long war, a treaty was sign, here at ORB on this very day, 14 February 58 years ago and peace has finally return. Ever since then, not only ORB but the whole world will celebrate this special day. So that's why our school also celebrate it. Not only because it's an historic day but also because it's the perfect day for you lovers and couple out there to confess your undying love toward each other, am I right?" She was reply by a yell of agreement with few boo here and there.

"Alright, alright. Calm down already. Don't get over excited because the competition has just started. Now, let's not waste anymore time, let's give it up for Lisa Thomson from class 2-4, with her song 'Love story."

A tall blonde haired girl step on to the stage, a large smile plastered on her pretty face. A loud clap boom inside the large hall, then the music begins. Everyone quite down almost immediately to listen. Cagali step down the stage with a smile but when she saw Shin standing close to Lacus, her heart arched painfully as Lisa begins to sing.

...

One and a half hours has pass since the competition started. Excitement still alive in the air, students in white and black uniform sing and dance along with the song, couples in each other arms, friends enjoying each other company with laughter and happiness in the air. Most of the song sing was a love song, other than that is some pop and rock song but somehow still match the competition theme, 'Colour of My Feeling'.

Everyone clap loudly as soon as the 10th contestance, a boy named Shinogu Nakamura finishes singing his song. He grin widely, eyeing the treatment he receive with pure enjoyment in his eyes. Cagali step into the stage and congrats him, the boy grins at her and walk off stage. Cagali look at his retreating figure before look at the large audience in front of her. "So how is it guys? Do you enjoy it?"

At loud shout "Yeah" answer her, making her smile brighter.

"Great, I'm glad you guys enjoy it. Now then, we have two more contestants before this show is over; both of them came from the same class. I'm sure many of you guys know him, some of you guys even adore this little hot-head." She says sarcastically while rolling her yellow-topaz eyes. At the back stage, a certain raven head growl. "Alright then, let's give it up Shin Asuke from class 2-1, with his song 'Ignited'!"

Shin jump on to the stage with a large grin, when Cagali walk past him, they give each other high-5. Shin turns to the stage, mic in his left hand and shouts "ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THIS?" He asks the audience and was greeted by loud yeah. He grins more widely, "THEN LET'S DO THIS!"

Immediately the music fill the air, he struck a few pose before doing one complete swing, and saw Lacus looking at him behind the backstage curtain with a wide smile on her beautiful face, her whole face lift up with excitement. Seeing her like that, he felt more encourage then he ever felt before. Closing his eyes and held the mic the same level of his mouth with his left hand, while his other hand were close together forming a fist at his side before opening his mouth and started to sing with all of his heart.

_**Yasashii sono yubi ga owari ni fureru toki (When those soft fingers reach in the end,)  
**_

_**Ima dake kimi dake shinjite mo iin darou? (Only now, only you, won't that be all you can believe in?)**_

He opens his eyes and move his right hand to the crowd and open it.

_**Dare mo ga kuzureteku negai wo motome sugite (Everyone is breaking down, searching too long for a wish)  
**_

_**Jibun ga ochite yuku basho wo sagashiteru (You're looking for a place where you can land)**_

_**Kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai (Wounded, unable to stop shaking)  
**_

_**Zawameku omoi ga bokura no shinjitsu nara (If these murmuring feelings are indeed our reality)**_

The quick beat had made almost everyone in the hall jump, as the song play he place his free hand on his heart

_**Kowareau kara ugokenai (We break each other down till we can't even move)  
**_

_**Sabishii hane kasanete (Our solitary wings overlapped)**_

_**Deau hikari no nai jidai no (We've not encountered the light)  
**_

_**Mabishisa wo misete (Reveal the glare this age gives off)**_

The performance that day was not only being watch by the audience in the hall but also by four pair of eyes glinting with amusement, surprise and acknowledgement inside a small room next to the stage. The four of them was watching the show by a monitor in front f them, and by the look of all the equipment in there, the room was no doubt a stage-manager room. (is this what you call the room that handle everything on stage?)

"He's good, very good." Comment one of them.

"Yeah, I haven't see a talent like that since...well, us"

"Hmm, looks like you found what you looking for." One of them says while turning back to look at the figure behind them, the other two turn around as well and they watch him as he slowly nod.

"Yes...he's defiantly the one I want."

Shin start to move around and dance along with the music, switching the mic to his other hand while grinning widely, clearly enjoying himself.

_**Kanashii me no mama de kuchizukete shimau tabi (With eyes filled with sadness, with each kiss)**_

_**Motto zutto motto sotto mamoreru ki ga shita (Growing greater, growing softer, I felt I'd be protected)**_

_**Kokoro shika dakishimeru mono no nai (A heart without even one thing to hold on to)  
**_

_**Kodoku no tochuu de miushinau sekai ga aru (An route to solitude, there is a world losing sight)**_

_**Kawareru koto ga kowaku naru (Things that can change grow frightening  
**_

_**Fukai kodou no saki ni (In the deep pulsation that lies ahead**_

_**Kawasu honoo ni egakareta (Painted in the exchanged flames)**_

_**Eien ga mieru (I can see eternity)**_

Cagali just watch him with a soft smile, cheering for him silently but her eyes show a small glint of hurt. Yes, she saw the way Shin look at Lacus and made her fell so left out and...Hurt

_**Kowareau kara ugokenai (We break each other down till we can't even move)**_

_**Sabishii hane kasanete (Our solitary wings overlapped)**_

_**Deau hikari no nai jidai no (We've not encountered the light,)  
**_

_**Mabushisa dake (Only the glare this age gives off)**_

_**Kawareru chikara osorenai (I don't fear the power to change)**_

_**Fukai kodou no saki ni (In the deep pulsation that lies ahead)**_

_**Kawasu honoo yo egakareta (Painted in the exchanged flames)**_

_**Unmei ni todokeeeeeee! (Carry out your destiny!)**_

He finish while panting slightly, his face red with excitement as the crowd clap crazily with whistles and catcalls. Grinning wider than before, he shout "THANK YOU DESTINY HIGH!" with a fist high in the air. The crowd were getting wilder until Cagali step into the stage and calm them all down.

Shin walk down the stage and straight toward Lacus, both have a smile on their faces. "So how was it? What do you think? Is it...good?" Shin asks nervously, he was staring at his feat, one hand on his pants pocket while the other is at the back of his head.

"Good? Shin, it was amazing! You are so great up there, you sound really great!" she comment with a happy smile stretch widely on her face, a small pink blush was visible on both of her cheeks.

"Really?" shin ask

"Really, really!" Lacus nod

"Thanks, I guess all that singing we did when we small had it advantages, ne?" he smile, remember the younger days when he and Lacus had been taught how to sing by Lacus' mot... "Oh shit!" he thought when he saw the flashes of sadness in Lacus's blue eyes.

A soft smile appears on her angelic face, "Yeah, mother did teach us pretty good huh?" Shin could do nothing but nod at her.

"Ok guys, relax, we still have one more contestance. This person is a new girl, just entered our school today, coincident? Hmmm...maybe, from what I hear this girl got a lovely voice, just like the owner themselves. Let me introduce you all the newest member of our school, the beautiful and lovely, Lacus Clyne from class 2-1, with her song, The Wheel of Dawn!"

"i guess it's my turn now. Wish me luck Shin." She says with a smile before walking away.

"_You don't need it, you already good Lacus, better than anyone else in this room."_ Shin thought.

Lacus walk to Cagali with a sweet smile adoring on her face, facing the audience, she give a small bow before taking the mic from Cagali's hand. "Thank you, Cagali."

"Good luck kay?" she says before heading out of the stage. As soon as she disappear behind the curtain, the music were play. Everyone was immediately silence, enhance by her amazing beauty, the girls eyes her jealously while the boys ogle at her. Really, she has the image of an angel!

Lacus look around the stage with a shy smile and close her eyes briefly, letting herself fell the music around her, sinking into it before opening both her mouth and heart to sing the beautiful song.

_**Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru (Shaded by the trees, calling out to the wind, I'm lying face-down crying)  
**_

_**Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita (I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize)**_

_**Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA (On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on)  
**_

_**Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite (A star falls in the grief of someone who'll never be seen again)**_

Everyone was silence, astound by the beauty of her voice. Shin, who was watching her from the backstage felt his heart beat faster when he hear her voice_. "I know she was good when we're little but wow...she sound like an angel now, look like one too."_

_**Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo (Please don't go, no matter how much you scream,)  
**_

_**ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake (all it will do is quietly stir these orange petals)**_

The whole room was silence except for her singing and the music, the lights were turn off with only a single light to light up the room but it only focus on Lacus up on the stage.

_**Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta (Saved on my soft brow,)  
**_

_**Te no hira no kioku haruka (I send the memories in my palm far away)**_

_**Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku (An eternal farewell as I keep strumming)**_

As the music change, Lacus suddenly remembers her mother. Her warm hug, her soft smile, her nice scent, her gentle touch and her loving smile, all that make she love her mother so much comes rushing to her mind.

_**Yasashii te ni sugaru kodomo no kokoro wo (The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand)  
**_

_**Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu (The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on)**_

_**Yuku hito no nageki wo kanadete GITAARA (On this guitar I'm playing the grief of someone who's passed on)  
**_

_**Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite (The strings in my heart being plucked at violently)**_

_**Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de (In the pure white unstained by sorrow,)**_

_**ORENJI no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni (the orange petals stirred in a summer shadow)  
**_

_**Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo (Even if my soft brow is lost,)  
**_

_**Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku (I'll cross over the far off, red-stained sand)  
**_

_**Sayonara no RIZUMU (The rhythm of farewell)**_

Her thought driff to the day he mother day, her mother last word for her making her tears starting to flow on her eyes. She still remembers how weak her mother look that day as her sickness claim her life right in front of her.

_**Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni (Branded into my memories, on the ever-turning earth,)  
**_

_**Natsukashiku me fuite yuku mono ga aru no (there is something sprouting in remembrance)**_

Her mother last word rings again and again in her head, making her finally able to sing the song fully, as she sings the song from her heart.

"_Follow your heart and it will show you the way..."_

_**Ahhhh...**_

_**Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte (Sending off the dawn's carriage)**_

_**ORENJI no hanabira yureteru ima mo dokoka (Those orange petals are stirring somewhere even now)**_

_**Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo (The peaceful daybreak I once saw)  
**_

_**Mou ichido te ni suru made (Until it is placed in my hands once more)**_

_**Kesanaide tomoshibi (please don't let the light go out)  
**_

_**Kuruma ha mawaru yo (The wheels are turning)**_

Everyone was still even after the music finally ended but Lacus didn't notice it, in fact she didn't even pay attention to it. The whole room fell in silence and al that was hear is Lacus's soft crying, which is the main reason why everyone was silence in the first place and the fact that everyone was touch by her song.

Lacus's shoulder move up and down with her sobs, she had her both of her hand holding the mic stand in front of her while her tears just keep coming down. Lacus shake her head, trying to stop the flowing memories of herself and her mother but fail miserably. When her mother passes away, Lacus keep trying to keep the memories inside her, knowing that her death was hard for her and her father, especially her father. She knows how much her father love her that's why she keep strong for her father's sake, but now, when she finally remembers it all, the memories of her mother was too much for her to handle. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She apologizes without even knowing why.

Shin was the first person who hears her words and was the first to come to her side. He runs up to the stage and quickly when to her side. "Lacus, what's wrong?" He ask gently.

Slowly she raise her head, her blue teary sapphire eyes with his red concern ruby eyes. "Shin..." She say with a weak voice. "I...I miss h-her" She finally say.

Shin immediately knows who she was talking about, without thinking, he embrace the girl in front of everyone. Holding the girl in his arms, he says quietly. "I know Lacus, I know..." he says repentantly, his arm tighten as he fells the girls returns his embrace. _"Just let it all out Lacus, I'll be here for you, I will always be there for you...always"_

There were many reactions to those who see the scene. There were some people who gasp, some had tears in their eyes, some people look at them with envy and jealousy but there were two people in the room who watch the scene with a same feeling, a broken feeling...

Tears fall down from the yellow-topaz eyes, a hand grip the red curtain. Behind the stage, without anyone notice, Cagali watch the scene with a broken heart without even realize she was crying. _"I love him...but he didn't love me."_ She says to herself, finally able to say the words after years of denying it but sad thing is, the day she realizes that she is in fact in love with her best friend is also the day she realizes that the same person won't return her feeling. _"That's because Shin is in love with Lacus Clyne..."_

Kira watch the scene, his expression was emotionless but deep inside, he was sad seeing the 'couple' embracing each other up on the stage. Seeing this, Kira's memories rise again.

...

_Kira was sitting at the garden table with another girl similar to his age. Both of them is wearing an identical green and black outfit, except he was wearing a short black pants while the girl is wearing a black short skirt. The both of them has a happy smile panted on their young faces as they watch the little green bird in front of them on the table eating some bread crumps. The girl was gently pat the bird when a voice interups them._

"_My my, that's a nice bird you got there." Looking around, they saw a two man with blonde hair standing behind them. The sun was glowing brightly from behind them, making both kids didn't able to see his face, but still, both of them knows both male well enough without even seeing his face._

"_DADDY! UNCLE!" The little girl screams and runs to the two blonde haired man. One of them, the taller one who was wearing a brown coat down to her height and pat the little girl brunette hair. The little girl was smiling brightly at him. "Hi Uncle, when did you get here?"_

"_I just arrive. So how are you, Kylia-chan?" He says with a gentle voice. The man beside him just watches the both of them without saying anything._

"_I'm fine. Look, daddy and mommy brought us a little birdie!" Kylia says while pointing the green bird on the table was Kira was currently sitting._

_Kira watch the scene with a trace of emotion on his face, being the heir, Kira was taught how to control his emotion since he was little. Around the others and his father, Kira always keep his emotion in check but when he was with his mother and Kylia, Kira can show his emotion freely. But although he's able to hide his emotion well, there were certain time when he can't and there was always one person who can see him through his mask. Say the person is standing in front of him and had just turn to face him after the two blonde leave the place._

"_Kira, what's wrong?" Kylia ask while walking toward him._

_Kira just keep quite for a while, but when the girl keep asking him why, Kira just answer. "It nothing really, it just that I don't like seeing you talking to them and just ignore me."_

_The girl stares at him for a couple of seconds before giggling cutely. "Why? Are you jealous?"_

_Seeing that the boy didn't answer her question, Kylia takes both of his hand with both of hers and look into his eyes. "You don't have to be jealous because the only person who I truly love is you, Kira."_

_

* * *

_

So how was it, hopefully I didn't lost my writing skills or my reader. Really hope you guys like it. Please don't forget to review, the more you review, the quicker I will update the story because review motivates me to write faster, so please, review kay? Oh, for question, please just PM me or you can just ask in the review, I promise to reply each one of the review and PM I got as quickly as I can.

Shin's Song = Ignited, first MS Gundam Seed Destiny opening song, by T.

Lacus's Song = The Wheel of Dawn, Insert song (It's also the song when Archangel, Freedom and Justice leave ORB to go to space and Cagali's father, Uzumi Nara Atha dies in flame after sending Cagali's off to space during MS Gundam Seed anime)

Please Review and thank you for reading….^_^


	6. Chapter 6

So here chapter 6.

Sorry that it took me quite a while to post it but again, I been busy and I have a major hell crisis. Well, it not really a 'hell' crisis but for me, it's quite familiar. See, I have a fight with my 'suppose-to-be-best-friend' and trust me a gun have never look nicer. But I don't really hate her, yes I hate her but not really, I still love her, she one of my most precious and longest friend, but she had betray my trust so….. Let just say the two of us can never go back to the good old days.

Anyway, have a good news to all the reader of the story, I have a talk with my other friend about this story, I call her Kyo (Cute Kyo-Chan!), and thanks to her, I manage to come up with the perfect ending for my story, I love the ending, but I don't think all my reader will like it as much as I do. Please know that I love a sad, tragic ending much more than a happy ending, hehehehe, I'm a bit sarcastic really buts who care.

And before I forget, on my earlier chapter, I have said that I'm only using MS Gundam Seed Destiny song and soundtrack, right? Please cross that one out because apparently, in this had I had used a song from other anime, my bad but it's not my fault that the song fits perfectly with my story. I spend 3 hour looking for the perfect song, I can't find on the Gundam Seed Destiny file so I look on other anime song and I found one. Plus, the song is also one of my most favorite anime song so please don't kill me or hate me.

Anyway, for now, please enjoy the latest chapter of my fic. Don't forget to read and review people, I love review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny character or nor I own the song in this story. I only own the plot of this story oh, and one of the character in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: The Song Is For You, Only You**

Cagali watch as Shin lead Lacus down the stage without showing her emotion and walk toward them as Lacus wipe her tears away with Shin's arm around her shoulder. Biting her lips briefly, she asks. "Are you ok, Lacus?"

Lacus just give a brief nod. "She'll be ok, just give us a minute." Shin answer for her, his red-ruby eyes never leaves Lacus's face, not noticing Cagali slightly red-teary eyes. Cagali nod back and walk pass them and up into the large stage. Shiho, Milly, Luna and Luna's younger sister, Meyrin who was standing not too far away from they watch the three teens. All of them notice Cagali's red eyes but decide to say nothing about it to Shin as the raven haired boy walk pass them with his sobbing cousin toward the seat behind them.

Standing at the center of the stage, Cagali look around the audience. She saw how Lacus's song has infected many of them as some of them have a sorrowful expression on their face. Taking a deep breath, Cagali face the audience with a mic in her hands. "I have to say, that song is really beautiful… and I pretty sure that many of you guys agree with me, right?" She pause while waiting for the crowd to calm down from their out-blast. "Alright, it seems now that all of our contestance has already made their performance. Let's give a loud cheer for them." with that, the whole stadium was once again fill with the sound of people clapping their hand was shouting.

"Alright then, we now will take 10 minutes break for the judges to make up their mind for who will be the winners. So until then, please enjoy the performance by our school favorite duo, Miriallian Haw and Meyrin Hawke with their song, Please!" Cagali says after the crowd calm down. She held hand toward the stage door where Milly and Meyrin enter. Both of them have an identical smile on their face and both have a mic on their hand.

Seeing them, the audiences again clap their hand, making it echo inside the large room. Cagali sent them a smile before stepping down the stage, but before she reaches the door, Milly reach for her hand and whispers to her. "Are you ok, Cags?" She asks one of her best friend, using her nick-name.

Sending her a fake smile, Cagali nod her head. "Yeah, I'm alright. Why won't I be?" She asks, but before Milly can even answer her, Cagali already resume her walk toward the door, leaving her on stage with Meyrin who was waving at the audience.

"Oh Cagali…" She thought while letting out a small sigh. Turning around, she flashes the audience a bright smile and turn to Meyrin. Nodding their head, Milly raise her hand, sending the signal for the music to begin. Seconds later, the music fills the air. Standing next to each other, with her on the right side while Meyrin on the left side, Milly raise her mic and start singing their signature song.

(This is a duo song, so Milly's singing will be **BOLD Normal**, Meyrin's will be _**BOLD Italic**_ and when they sing together, it will be in **BOLD UNDERLINE**)

**Kiite iru no? Watashi no aizu wo… (Have you hear it? My signal?)**

**_PANERU bakari, Sshisen wa zensen…(You can see it if you look at the front panel)_**

**DOKIDOKI shiji wo, Okidoki mushi no, Sotsuu wa futsuu?... (I sometimes disregard what my heartbeat indicates, is that normal?)**

**_BARABARA ishiki, HARAHARA saseru, Jjiyuu ga riyuu?… (My consciousness is scattered, making my heart beat but what's the reason?)_**

Facing each other, Meyrin hold the mic with her left hand while Meyrin on her right. Both of them put their free hand at the audience, moving together as both of them start singing at the same time.

**Anata to tobu yume wo miteru,.. (You look at the dream as it flies)**

**MONITAA goshi ni… (As the monitor crossing over…)**

**Wakatte iru no?... (Do you understand?)**

**Ai ni afureta MESSEEJI!... (The message that overflown with love!)**

**Watashitachi no koe yo todoke…(Our voices reaching out)**

**Donna toki demo,… (This time we're,)**

**Inotteru anata no tsubasa ni…(Praying your wing…)**

**PURIIZU ga ieru ashita… (Please, heal by tomorrow…)**

They walk across each other and both stand at the end of the stage, away from each other. Milly glance at the back stage and saw Cagali looking back at her, she give her a wink and a smile, making a little smile appear on Cagali's lips. Satisfy a little, she turn to face the audience and gave a little wave before putting her hand behind her ear, following the lyric of her song. Without she even realize it, both her and Meyrin (who also saw the eye contact between Milly and Cagali.) start singing the song from their heart, both hoping their song can reach Cagali.

**Kikoeteru no? Tenshi no kansei… (Can you hear? The angel of control…)**

**_SAIN mushi no, ririku wa nashi da yo… (I disregard that there is no takeoff sign…)_**

**Tada anata no senaka miteru, (You can merely see your back,)**

**MONITAA no naka… (In the midst of the monitor…)**

The two beautiful teen's then turn their back on each other and lean back, both back touching each other. Putting their free hand over their heart again, both wear a sad expression on their face.

**Otomegokoro wa… (This maiden's heart)**

**Kizutsukiyasuku natteru… (Is easily hurt…)**

**Kono omoi ga tsutawattara…(When this thought is transmitted…)**

**Tama ni wa itte…(By your voice sometimes…)**

**_Kimi no koe, soba ni ite kurete… (Saying that you're on my side…)_**

**TEIKUOFU shinjireta to…(I believe in take-off)**

Standing side by side again, they gave a wave at their audience who was listening at them with a smile. Couples standing close to each other, with the female in the male's embrace, love clearly written on their face. Lacus who has finally stop crying, decided to say something to Shin.

"Shin…" Lacus call him softly.

"Yeah Lacus?" Shin reply, looking at her.

"I'm sorry…"

Shin smile softly. "It's ok, I understand. You remember her, huh?"

The pink haired girl nods her head. "I dunno why, it just that when I sing that song, I just suddenly remembers her…Maybe because, I miss her… I miss her so much, Shin." She says as she land her head on the raven strong shoulder and close her eyes, feeling better after talking to him, although it short but it enough to make her feel better.

"I know…" Shin say, his hand land on the top of the girl pink hair and pet in gently and lovingly.

Cagali glance at them when she fell two hands fall on both side of her shoulder, looking back, she saw Shiho and Luna smiling at her. "Cagali, you do know that you will always have us, right?" Luna asks.

**Anata to tobu yume wo miteru… (You look at the dream as it flies…)**

**MONITAA no naka… (Inside the monitor…)**

**_Wakatte iru no? (Do you understand it?)_**

**_Ai ni afureta MESSEEJI! (The message that overflow with love!)_**

Meyrin and Milly glance at each other, putting both of their hand on their mic and give a gentle smile at their audience. _"Cagali, we'll always be by your side, so please…"_ Milly thought.

**Watashitachi no koe wo kiite... (Hearing our voices…)**

**Kotae nakute mo… (But not answering…)**

**Inotteru anata no kikan to… (We pray you'll return…)**

**PURIIZU ga ieru ashita… (Please, heal by tomorrow…)**

When the music ended, the whole stadium was once again fill with the sound of clapping hand and several people whistling. Meyrin and Milly bow a few time, both wear a satisfy smile on their face. At the back, Cagali look at her two friends and finally smile for real. "I know…thank you guys."

...

Back at the stage-manager room, the four figure was having a discussion between themselves, four high advance laptop was place at the front of the four figure, all showing the footage of the earlier performances.

"So what do you guys think?" Ask the first voice.

"All of them is good, well not as good as us, right? I mean we are the best among th…" The second voice says before it was interrupt by another voice.

"Shut up and get to the point already idiot!" Snap the third voice.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot! Watch it old-man." Say the second voice.

"What? Who are you calling an old man you stupid blond!" the third voice retort back angrily.

"Who else have a white-grayish hair like you?" The second back say with a smirk on his tan face.

"Why you…." The third voice says, a vein pop on his forehead.

"Now, now you two. Just calm down." The first voice says, trying to calm down his two friends. The two sit back while glaring at each other, making the owner of the first voice sigh.

"I like him the best. He's really good." Another voice raise, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Him? Yeah, he is kind of good." The first voice agrees with him. "I vote for him too."

"I told you before he's good." The second voice says while nodding his head in agreement and crossing his arm over his chest.

"Then make it four." The third voice say.

"So he's the winner for the boy category, but what about the girl. Any suggestion?" Another voice, which obviously belong to a grow up women ask. The four earlier owner of the boys glance at her.

"I think you already know the answer for that question." The third voice say.

"Isn't it obvious?" The second voice asks.

"Really Miss Ramius, who else stand out more than she does?" the first voice ask, his hand point toward at one of the computer screen.

She look at the last owner who didn't say anything, seeing his small smile, she immediately know the answer. "I see…" That all she say.

A knock coming from the door broke the silence, follow by a voice. "Headmaster Ramius, it's me, Cagali Yula Atha. Is it ok for me to come in?"

Say the women look around the room, all the other occupied in the room nod. "Yes, please do come in Miss Atha." She says.

The brown door open, a blonde head girl with topaz-yellow eyes wearing the school black uniform enter follow by a long brunette haired girl. The both of them smile at their headmaster but when they saw the other four occupied in the room, both of their eyes widen slightly in surprise. "What the…" Cagali whispers.

...

Cagali enter the back stage with a scowl on her pretty face with a smiling Shiho by her side. Everyone immediately notice them and the card on the blonde hand. Knowing what it is, everyone start to tense up, including Shin and Lacus. Shiho notice this and give them all a reassuring smile. "Everyone please gather around, we have an announcement to make." One by one the contestance walk toward them.

"What's wrong, Shiho?" Ask one of the female contestance.

"Nothing, it just that there a slight changes with the program." She replies almost too happily.

"What is it?" Shin asks, his eyes glance from the brunette to the blonde. He notices how Cagali refuse to look at him in the eyes, looking at the some else instead_. "What's wrong with her?"_

"Well…" Shiho says with a smile that looks a lot like a grin and step aside. Four figure walk from behind her. When everyone else realize who they are, the back stage was fill with the girl's loud squeal (minus Shiho, Cagali and Lacus) and the boy's yell (including Shin) of surprise.

...

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Cagali once again enter the stage with a fake smile. _"I so don't want to do this!" _She yells in her head. Putting up a convincing act, she starts to speak up. "Hey guys, sorry that I'm a little late. I have to two things that I want to tell you guys. First, the judges already have decided who the winners are. I have the result here in my hand, wanna see it?" She asks while raising up her other hand that holds a red card to the audience. A couple scream of yes echo loudly inside the stadium, making the blonde give a true smirk. "Well too bad because you can't, because even I don't know who it is, yet. We have decided to let the judges to give the gift to the winners."

"But first, let me introduce to you all the judges. I know that a lot of you guys out there that thinks the judges is the principal herself and a couple of teacher, right? Nope, wrong. They not. Infect, the judges for today concert is made by our school new student that just enroll earlier today." Her explanation make the place fill with noise as student beginning to talk among them self. Congratulates herself (in her head) for making the student wondering who, Cagali grin widely (but frown inside for thinking who the judges is) before moving her hand at the stage entrance. "Alright then, let's give a warm welcome for our today judges!"

Four figures wearing the school white uniform for boys enter the grand stage. Almost immediately, the whole stadium went silence. Large number of student's eyes widen at the sight of the four handsome boys idol on stage.

One of the boys broke the silence by speaking on the mic that was placed on his face and connected to his ear. "Hi everyone, my name is Kira Yamato and these three is my friend, Athrun Zala, Yzak Jule and Dearka Elsman and we are The SEED." Kira say with a soft smile, his voice immediately bring all the student out of their shock.

"OMG! It's the SEED boys!"

"I can't believe! That's Kira, he's actually here!" Scream one of a random girl.

"And Athrun!"

"Yzak and Dearka is here too!"

"I must be dreaming, somebody hit me." Another voice boom, follow by a slap. "Oww, that's hurt you bitch!"

"I think I'm going to faint." another voice interrupts until the room was fill with the sound of the students giggle, whispering and high-pinch scream.

_"Oh brother…"_ Cagali say while rolling her eyes. Three of the boys smile whiles the other one frown, hating the attention they getting. Wanting to get out of the stage quickly, she says. "Before we announce who the winners are, we have decided to let the SEED boys here do a little performance for you all."

Once again, the whole place was fill with people screaming, especially the girls. Accepting that as a yes, Cagali nod at the band leader, Kira before stepping out of the stage. As soon as she step out, she was attack by a group of fan girls and a few fan boys, which also including Shin who wanted to see the famous boy idols performance from behind the curtain. Getting out of the crowd, she walks at the back where Milly, Shiho, Luna and Meyrin are standing.

Walking toward them, she asks. "Can believe that? Really they act like a bun…" She never did get to finish her sentence when four blur walk, or run pass her, she turn around and stare in horror as her four friend turn into fan girl mode. "Guys…?"

Shiho was the only one who look around while her other three friends keep on looking at the boys on stage. "Sorry Cagali, but I'm still a fan." She says before turning around. Cagali sweat-drop at her answer.

A giggle behind her made her turn around and saw Lacus sitting alone on the bench. "I guess they really do love the SEED, huh?" The pink haired girl asks a sincere smile pasted on her face.

"I guess…" she says while putting on a small smile on her own. Even though she was…jealous of the girl, Cagali know it is impossible for her to hate Lacus. One because the girl is really nice, second because the girl doesn't know anything and third is because, well she like her. She knows that the both of them can be good friend if she throws away her stupid jealousy. Deciding to do just that, she walks toward her. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?" She asks.

"Not at all, please do." She says.

On stage, Kira and the other was taking their places on the stage. Standing from the left is Dearka, Yzak, Kira and finally Athrun. Kira raise his hand, giving them the signal for them to play the music.

(In This Song, It Will Mostly Be In Kira's Sole Singing, His Sole Will Be In _**BOLD Italic**_. Athrun, Yzak And Dearka Will Sing Together And Their Lyric Will Be In** BOLD Underline**)

**Search for your love...**

**Search for your love, Search for your love**_**,**_

Kira opens his eyes, holding the ear-piece mic near to his mouth and sings. His voice was soft and melodic; suiting the romantic mode as he and his band mates sings the love song. From the beginning, Kira sing the song directly from his heart, wishing, hoping that it will reach that person. _"Please, please let my song reach to her. Wherever you are, please hear me out!"_

**_Kimi wa itsumo kagayaite ta… (You are always shining,)_**

**_Egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi… (Your smile is just like a tiny star.)_**

**_Taisetsu ni shiteta yo … (I cherish it very much)_**

**Eien no starlight… (Everlasting starlight)**

Lacus and Cagali was listening to the song from backstage, with only the sound of the boys singing and music surround them, that is until Cagali starts asking Lacus a question.

"Lacus, If you don't mind I'm asking...Why are crying earlier on the stage?"

Lacus close her eyes at the question but open them again a few seconds later. She place both of her hand on her laps and stare at it. "When... I was singing that song, I started to remembers my mother. My mother, she used to teach me how to sing when I was little, she a wonderful singer. I love to hear she singing, all of us do, including Shin. Back then, my mother also thought Shin how to sing, she really is a wonderful person, gentle, loving and warm... but when I was 10, my mother... she pass away."

"I see... I'm sorry." Cagali says, now understand why the girl suddenly went emotional up on the stage. "My mother also pass away when I was little, I don't remember much about her since she die when I was only 5 years old but I still love her and miss her so much." She says while looking away.

Lacus stare at her, a moment later a smile appear on her face. Cagali look back at her and both of them exchange smile to one another.

**_Ano hi boku wa mamore nakute… (That day I couldn't protect you)_**

**_Kuyashinamida kora e ta dake… (I can only hold my remorseful tears,)_**

**_Itami ga noku ru yo… (What was left was pain)_**

**Wasurenai sweetheart…( I can never forget you sweetheart)**

Every eyes of the audience was focus at the boys on stage but no one notice the wondering look in Kira's eyes. His eyes move left, right, in every direction as if he was looking for someone.

**Search for your love**_, __**sora no suishou…**_ **(Search for your love, crystal of the universe)**

**Search for your love,**** _nakanai de kure…_ (Search for your love, don't cry for me)**

**Search for your love**_**,**__** hontou wa,.. **_**(Search for your love, as a matter of fact)**

**_Dakishimetai no sa… (I love to hold you tightly.)_**

**_Kimi no kaori zutto … (Your scent is something that I always…)_**

**Sagashiteru… (Been looking for)**

**_Boku no koe yo todoke… (Can you hear my voice?)_**

**Aishiteru… (Saying I Love You)**

**_Ima doko ni iru no … (Where are you right now?)_**

**Moonlight princess**

**_Boku no princess… (My dear princess)_**

**_Kotaete,.. (Answer me)_**

**Answer for me**

**_Imasugu… (Right now)_**

**Answer for me**

**_Kotaete… (Answer me)_**

**Answer for me**

**_Yasashiku,.. (Gently)_**

**Answer for me**

As the both teen listen to their song, they can't help but touch by the song. "Lacus, do you fell it? What this song is trying to tell?"

"I fell it. Its kinda sad really. I wonder why he wrote such a sad song?"

"I dunno but what do you think of it?"

**_Tooi yo sora kakenuketeku… (Passing through the remote night sky)_**

**_Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima… (I'm making a wish infront of a shooting star)_**

**_Aitai to sasayaku… (I'm mumbling to myself to see you)_**

**Tsutaete yo starlight… (please convey my message starlight)**

**_Toki ga sugite otona ni naru… (Time flies by quickly, I've grown up.)_**

**_Boku no yatto kizu ita no satarinai kakera ni… (Finally I feel; the pieces of memory are not Enough)_**

**Sobaniite sweetheart… (please stand by my side sweetheart)**

"I think…" Lacus pause. "Whoever is writing this song is trying to tell a certain someone a message. This song, is not meant for any of us, only for that one person, only for that special someone. Cagali, who write this song?" Lacus ask, she look at Cagali face.

Shaking her head, the blonde girl reply. " I don't know, they never tell who write this song but, this song… It's their first ever song. The SEED boys become popular because of this song. I agree with you. Whoever is this song really for, that person is lucky, really lucky because the writer of this song really seems to love this person." Cagali look at her hand. _"And that's why I used to like them, before that incident."_

"But I also felt sorry for them, becouse the writer of this song and the person that this song is meant to is saperated. They must be missing each other badly." Lacus say while trying to eye the person on stage. "And Kira had done a wonderful job singing this song."

_**Search for your love**__, Ginga unabara… (Search for your love, the silver seed)_

_**Search for your love**__, Fure wa tada you… (Search for your love, the boat is floating)_

_**Search for your love,**__ Kuru o shisa ni nagasarete yuku… (Search for your love, madly, I was swept away by the current)_

Taking a deep breath, he held out his hand as if he is trying to reach for someone. At that exact moment, a figure of a small girl appear in his head with her back to him.

Shin almost gasps out loud when he saw the sadness in Kira's eyes. _"There were so much pain and loneness in his eyes. But why?"_

**_Kimi no kaori zutto … (Your scent is something that I always…)_**

**Sagashiteru… (Been looking for)**

**_Boku no koe yo todoke… (Can you hear my voice?)_**

**Aishiteru… (Saying I Love You)**

_**Ima doko ni iru no … (Where are you right now?**)_

**Moonlight princess**

The image of the girl slowly turn around facing him, a smile was plasterd on her face. "Kira…" the girl whispers and slowly gone from his head. Placing his hand on his heart, Kira almost shout when he sings the next phrase.

**_Boku no PRINCESS!… (My dear PRINCESS!)_**

**_Kotaete,.. (Answer me)_**

**Answer for me**

**_Imasugu… (Right now)_**

**Answer for me**

**_Kotaete… (Answer me)_**

**Answer for me**

**_Yasashiku,.. (Gently)_**

**Answer for me**

As the whole stadium give a loud clap at the boys performance, Kira can't help but let his memory drift of to a time some long ago.

-Flashback-

_Hand in hand, two brunette haired child steps down the stairs. Both were wearing a similar outfit of white and purple. The girl was wearing a long white dress that cover her whole figure with purple ribbon around the front chest and at the back of her waist while the boy is wearing a white pants with white undershirt and purple jacket. Sound of people clapping their hand was hear at the background, and people dress in fancy and elegant cloth surrounded the place._

_As they reach the bottom of the stair, a beautiful women dress in a silk blue dress with long brunette hair and warm topaz-yellow eyes greet them while giving them both a beautiful and loving smile. "Are you two ready?" She ask. The two child nod their head, making the women's smile grow larger. She lead the two small child toward a white grand piano at the middle of the room. The two child immediately take their place, the boy sitting at the piano's seat, while the girl stand beside him. The women give them a kiss at their forehead before walking toward a blonde haired man and stand by his side._

_The boy eyes the brunette haired girl standing next to him with his amethysts-purple eyes and ask. "You ready, Kylia?"_

_The girl nodded and answer. "I'm ready Kira." Her topaz-yellow eyes shines with excitement._

_The boy nodded back at her before looking at the piano in front of him. Placing his hand on the keys, he took a few second before slowly start playing it, a soft melodic rhythm fills the room. The girl close her eyes, waiting for her cue before opening them and starts singing the song that Kira had created._

_(For this song, it mostly Kylia will do the singing, her will be in **BOLD ** but there will be time when she will sing together with Kira, the Lyric the song the sing together will in __**BOLD Underline**__)_

**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to, Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara… (We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun)**

**Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o, Onegai tsutaete ne… (I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling)**

_Kylia glance at Kira who was focusing in his playing, a little smile appear on her face as the thought that she was singing the song that Kira, her most importance person write._

**Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita… (You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart)**

**Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta… (You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little)**

**Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara… (It was the first time I felt so relieved so)**

**Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?... (I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket, Do you want to go walking?)**

_Kira glance at Kylia who was singing the song with a soft smile on her face. Seeing this, a smile also blossom on his face as his fingers keep playing the notes of the song._

**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to, Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara… (We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun)**

**Sabishii toki mo, Hirogaru orenji o nagamete… (In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange)**

**"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo", ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru… (That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay")**

**Ima sugu aitai, Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne… (I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling)**

_He his fingers keep on playing the notes, Kira remembers the reason why he had created the song. The song, he had create it when he and Kylia was saperated for a month as Kira had to follow his father on a bussines trip. During the time, he keep missing the girl and can't help thinking about her. And so, he had created the song to express his feeling._

**Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de… (So that I can meet you with your very favorite)**

**Mukaerareru you ni, Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?... (My best smile, I'll hang in through every day)**

_Their eyes meet and their smile widen. The brunette haired women saw their eyed contact and the smile on their face, making her own smile widen. She lay her head on her blonde husband shoulder and sigh contently, not noticing the slight frown on his face or the angry eyes on the both of them from the croaw._

**Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to, Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara… (We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun)**

**Kujikesou demo Kirei na orenji o dakishime… (It might seem discouraging but we'll embrace the beautiful orange)**

**"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no… ("It will be okay" is what that setting sun taught us)**

**Shinjite ireba Sono kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte… (If I really believe, that feeling will definitely reach you)**

_During that time, the wind blew softly and opens the curtain a bit, making the orange light from the setting sun fall upon the two children. Kira, when he saw this open his mouth to sing together with her, and when Kylia realize this, the both of them without even realize it, starts singing the song from their heart._

**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to, Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara… (We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun)**

**Tooku ni itemo, Onaji orenji o kanjite… (Even if we are far away, We'll still feel that same orange)**

**"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo", Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara… ("It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us)**

**Mou nakanai yo, Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru… (Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts)**

**Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?... (In the light of the love in our hearts.)**

_As the audience around them give an applause at their performance, Kira stand up and stand beside Kylia while grabbing her hand. They change a smile to each other, completely happy to be around each other again._

"_So how was I?" Kylia ask him in a whisper._

"_You sound great, perfect. You sang it beautifully Kylia." Kira says while looking at her in the eyes with a smile on his face._

"_I really like that song, Kira. Thank you for letting me sings it."_

"_I glad you like it, because I made it for you, for us."_

-End of Flashback-

Looking around him, Kira tries looking for the girl that he was searching for. When he didn't found the one, he look at the ground and fisted his hand, _"Kylia… I swear, I won't give up. I'll keep searching for you and I won't stop until I found you. I swear."_

**- A few days later -**

**- Metro City, The Eternal Music Company –**

"So why Orb? I mean there's a lot of other city in the world that they can hide, why choose Orb?" Muu raise his eyebrow at the question and look at the man who ask him the question sitting in front of him in his office. Andrew Waltfeld, the company president smile good naturally, he was wearing a yellow shirt and black pants, never the one who like to dress formally.

Sitting back on his leather chair, Muu thought about it before answer the older men question. "I dunno really, Kira just said that he wants to go there. Says that there something he want to do first before going back to the music industry. It's his choice really, and the boy seems serious when he says that so I just follow. Why you ask? Is there something I should know about?"

Andrew eyes him before looking at the window. They were currently at the twenty-six floor of the company, the window gave them an excellent view of the famous and busy city. "Do you know that Kira used to live at Orb?"

The blonde man nod. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Didn't Ulen told you anything? Why they no longer live there? Didn't Caridad or even Kira told you anything." He ask, still not looking at the blonde.

"Well, no. Ulen not the type who like to speak about his personal matter, and I haven't meet Caridad in a long time and as for Kira, you know how the boy is. He rarely speak about his family, or of his past. Why, is there something I should know about?" Again, he ask.

Andrew sigh before standing up. He look at Muu right in the eyes and say. "You should really investigate more about the boy. I'm not telling this because you are his manager, I'm telling you because you are his family, his uncle." With that, he walk out of the office, leaving a confuse looking Muu behind.

"What is he trying to tell me?" he sigh before looking out to the window. Lost in thought, he didn't hear the sound of his telephone beeping until his secretary, Misa knock at his door and her blonde head appear between the open door.

"Sir, are you alright? I been trying to call you for a while but you didn't answer." She ask, stepping into the room.

Snapping out of his thought, he nod. "Yeah, sorry, I was thinking. What's up?" he ask.

"Oh, the girl that you been waiting for have arrive. Should I told her to wait or let her come in?"

"She's here? Great! Sent her in." Muu say, Misa nod and step out of the room without closing the door. A few seconds later, Misa come back with a smaller girl and told the girl to go inside. Muu was looking over a file when the girl sat down in front of him. He raise his head to greet the girl and smile welcomly at her. "You must be the winner of the Valentime Show. Welcome to the Eternal Music Company. My name is Muu La Flaga and I'm your new manager. It's nice to meet you, Miss…"

"Lia, call me Lia." The girl answer. Muu smile at her and close the file. A picture of a white masked girl with long brunntte hair was on the cover, and bellow the picture, a name written in bold letter state clearly at the front page of the file, Lia Light.

* * *

Miriallia and Meyrin's Song: 'Please' in anime MS Gundam Seed Destiny (The song is actually their real song in the anime, it's their character song and its really good!)

The SEED Boy's Song: 'Negareboshi He' in anime Sailormoon Sailorstar (The song is sang by the 3 Lights, thre suppose to be only 3 singers but let make an exception in my story, kay.)

Kylia and Kira's Song: 'Yuuhi No Yakusoku' in anime Digimon Tamers the Movie. (The song is sang by Rika, one of the digimon tamers and the song is really sweet!)

I bet you guys is wondering who the heck is this 'Lia' girl, hehehe, she a special character in my story and you guys have to wait more before you guys can know who she is.

Anyway, back to Kira and Kylia moment, let me know if the flashback is good or not. I will not answer any question asking me who is Kylia, let me keep you guys in the dark first before I reveal who she is, whether she is Kira's sister, friend, lover or enemy. But let me tell you this, whoever she is, she play an importance part in Kira's life.

After this chapter, the story will get a little time skip. This is kinda necessary because for the first six chapter, the time is only between 48 hour, it's kinda weird, even for me….. I don't hate it but the story still got a long way to go before the next big event. And as you guys know, I'm not exactly the fasterst writer too, my bad, sory…

Before I end this story, try guessing who the first, second, third and fourth voice inside the stage-manager room. The first person who can guess correctly can get to ask me anything they want to know about the story, of course that person must be sworn to secretcy, hehehe, rememnber people, only one person and the first person only, kay. Good luck!


End file.
